Our Little Secret
by Neusuada
Summary: Four years after Henry is kidnapped by the lost boys, he is rescued by his family. But there's a problem you see... Henry and Pan finally admitted their love for each other a day before Henry was taken back to Storybrooke... And when Henry starts receiving dreams of a girl being tortured in Neverland, well... he just has to go back and see what's happening... Pan/Henry, Felix/OC
1. Our Little Secret

_**Our Little Secret**_

**Neusuada: Hello Once Upon A Time archive!**

**Ashe: Hello!**

**Neusuada: So! We were watching the show, when we noticed that Pan and Henry make a flipping **_**fantastic**_** couple-**

**Ashe: So we looked up fanfiction for them-**

**Neusuada: And noticed there was barely any!**

**Ashe: So after reading all of the Panry stories-**

**Neusuada: We decided to make one ourselves!**

**Ashe: We know that Operation Cobra Rescue finds him faster-**

**Neusuada: But this story is going to be about four years after Pan took Henry.**

**Ashe: If you decide to review-**

**Neusuada: Please don't flame-**

**Ashe: This is our first yaoi-**

**Neusuada: So please no bad reviews!**

**Ashe: This story alternates between Pan and Henry's point of view-**

**Neusuada: And we'll explain why in the end!**

**Neusuada and Ashe: Enjoy! We do not own Once Upon A Time!**

* * *

_A fifteen year old Henry was sitting on the log he always sat on, just watching the Lost Boys spar with each other. They looked like they were having fun, but Henry didn't join in on the fun a lot… He mostly just thought about how much he missed his family… Henry shook himself out of his depressing thoughts with a sigh, opting instead to watch the Lost Boys and how they interacted with each other._

'Like brothers…'_ Henry thought absently._ 'If my family doesn't come for me, would these boys consider me their brother too? Wait, what am I thinking?! Of course they're coming for me! Though, it _has_ been nearly four years… Maybe they aren't…'

_Pan, who was leaning against a tree behind the boy, watched his shoulders slump when he sighed for a second time, making the immortal boy raise an eyebrow. Peter pushed himself off of the tree and sauntered over to Henry._

"_Are you feeling alright, Henry?" Pan asked. It was rare of him to openly show concern for people, but Henry was different. He was the key to saving Neverland after all, he needed to be kept safe. Though Pan knew that he had another motive for protecting the boy…_

_The truest believer jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be behind him. When he looked up and saw Peter, Henry quickly turned away again._

"_I'm fine," he said quickly. Too quickly…_

"_Are you sure?" Pan pushed._

"_I'm sure."_

_Peter frowned at the obvious lie. Sighing, he grabbed Henry's wrist, pulling him off of his seat and into the woods surrounding the camp._

"_Where are we going?" he asked nervously._

_Pan didn't answer, only continued to drag Henry along with him until they were at the base of a mountain, far away from the Lost Boy camp. Once Pan decided that they were alone, he stopped and faced Henry._

"_Now," he started. "No one can hear us out here. What's really wrong?"_

_The younger boy looked at him in shock, before he shook his head and looked away from Peter. "Nothing's wrong; I already told you that. Did you really bring me all the way out here for that?"_

_Pan huffed. He was beginning to lose his patience with this boy… "Henry. We've been together for four years, don't you think I'd know when you're lying?"_

_Peter caught a glimpse of sadness pass Henry's eyes, but it was gone too fast for him to be sure. "Is it one of the Lost Boys?"_

_Henry hesitated for a second, before he shook his head._

"_Are you hurt?"_

_Another no._

"_Is it-" Peter stopped, crossing his arms. "…Is it me?"_

_Silence._

"_What did I do…?" Pan asked, allowing a bit of hurt to seep into his voice._

_The younger boy put his hands up in defense, a panicked expression overcoming his features as he whipped around to face the immortal boy. "I-It's not _entirely_ you! I-It's just that-!"_

"_What, Henry?" Peter cut him off. "It's just what?"_

_Henry sighed, turning away from Pan again. "Four years, Pan… It's been _four years _and they haven't come for me…"_

_So that's what this was about! "I've told you they wouldn't from day one, Henry… Why are you still waiting for your family to come and save you?!"_

_Henry flinched lightly at Pan's stern tone, before he gave out a wry laugh and decided to be brave. "That's exactly why I'm mad at you! _You're_ the one who brought me here in the first place!"_

"_At least I showed you that they didn't care enough to save you!"_

"_How do I know that you didn't kill them when they tried to rescue me?! Or what if you're keeping them locked up somewhere on the island?!" After four years of bottling up these emotions, it kind of felt good to let them out, Henry thought to himself offhandedly._

"_I haven't done any of that! Why would I lie to you?!"_

"_You did when we first met!"_

"_Only to get you to come to where you belonged!"_

_With the two boys bickering hotly, neither noticed the sound of rumbling in the mountain next to them…_

"_I didn't ask to be here!" Henry shouted at him._

"_Then leave if you want! See how long you last!"_

"_Fine!" Henry stormed off, not paying attention to the rockslide hurtling toward him until Pan yelled at him._

"_Henry!" Peter shouted in alarm, the younger boy not knowing what was happening when Pan pushed him out of the way and onto the forest floor._

_When Henry finally cleared the stars from his vision, he sat up, but upon looking at the sight before him, he froze. It was the unconscious top half of Peter… with the bottom half buried under a _lot_ of rocks and boulders…_

"_P-Pan…?" Henry asked tentatively._

"_Pan?" he asked again, crawling forward to shake the boy._

"_Peter?!" Henry shouted at him in fear, seeing as the older boy had a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely, as well as the fact that he wasn't moving._

'At least he's breathing…' _Henry thought to himself._

"_Felix?! Anyone?!" Henry called out, hoping that Peter's second in command might be lingering about (or possibly one of the other Lost Boys) but to no avail. Henry knew that there was pretty much only one thing he could do with Pan in this condition; he had to bring him back himself._

_After a few minutes, Henry had cleared the rocks from around Peter's legs, before he put Pan's arm around his shoulders, Henry's own arm around the unconscious boy's waist. After hoisting him up, Henry slowly managed to make his way back to the camp. It took a while with him getting lost and stumbling under Pan's weight a few times –He wished he had been paying attention to something other than the immortal boy's hand in his while they were walking– but eventually Henry found his way back to the Lost Boy camp. Felix spotted him almost immediately, his eyes widening as he ran over to help take Pan's weight off of him, something that Henry was grateful for._

"_What happened?!" Felix hissed at him, carrying Peter away from the Lost Boys and to a hollow tree for some reason, clearly expecting Henry to follow._

"_W-well, Pan took me on this walk to clear my head, and we started arguing, then the next thing you know, he's pushing me out of the way of a rockslide!" Henry exclaimed, following Felix down a self-made staircase of rocks into a medium sized room just big enough for a thick, almost bed-like cot in the corner, a small table and chair, and an old cabinet with a few trinkets in it._

"_W…What is this place…?" Henry asked the older boy, who didn't answer for a minute, as he was busy setting the unconscious Pan gently in his bed._

"_Pan needs to sleep somewhere, doesn't he?" he asked finally._

"_I guess… I just always thought-" Henry stopped. "I guess I never really thought about it…"_

_Felix looked at the truest believer out of the side of his eye. "If any of the Lost Boys saw you carrying Pan, I have to go tell them it's not serious. Can you watch him to see if he wakes up?"_

_Henry nodded quickly. "I'll stay all night if you need me to! It's my fault he got hurt anyway…"_

_Felix smiled a rare genuine smile as he put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Henry. I promise you. Now… I hate to ask, but would it be too much trouble to ask if you _would_ stay the night? Just to make sure nothing happens while he's sleeping?"_

"_I can do that!" he shouted gleefully, happy to be able to help._

_Felix smiled at him again. "Good. Now, I need to be going…"_

_A few minutes after Felix left, Henry had brought the chair over from the table to sit beside the bed and dabbed a damp wash cloth that he had found at the cut on Peter's head. The boy stared at the slight rise and fall of Peter's chest, daring to let his gaze wander up to his slightly parted lips. Henry's cheeks started to feel hot when he realized the situation; Pan was unconscious and probably wouldn't wake up for a while…which meant that Henry could do basically anything to him…even…_

_The younger boy snapped himself out of his thoughts, setting the cloth and bucket of water on the table that was next to the bed. Kiss Pan?! What was he thinking?! Henry's gaze was drawn back to Peter's lips. Maybe just…one quick one… Yeah! One quick kiss would definitely put his mind to rest! And Pan was sleeping so he would never know! Though he had never kissed anyone before, let alone another boy… But that didn't matter. He was technically a lost boy now, so he had to get used to living with boys forever if his family didn't end up coming for him… The boy swallowed audibly, leaning down so that he was just a breath away from Peter's lips._

'Come on, Henry,' _he thought to himself. _'Just do it! It's not like you haven't wanted to do this for a while now! Wait… Did I just think that…? I've wanted to do this before…? I guess I have now that I think about it… And now… I can… And I will…'

_As Henry thought this, he finally closed the distance between him and Pan, pressing his lips firmly against the older boy's. Henry's eyes immediately closed, and with how good this felt, he doubted that this kiss would be as quick as he thought it was going to be…_

_Peter slowly awoke from his unconscious state and drowsily opened his eyes when he felt a pressure on his lips, his green orbs widening in shock at the sight above him; Henry was _kissing_ him. Nearly every fiber in his being told him to kick Henry off of him, but one small part of him – The part he listened to – told him to wait and see what the boy did next. Plus, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying what the truest believer was doing. Pan quickly understood that Henry was probably only kissing him now because he thought that he was asleep, so the leader of the Lost Boys closed his eyes, evened his breathing again, and tried to stay as still as he could. That plan changed pretty fast when Henry pressed his lips harder into Pan's, making it much harder to control his breathing. Nearly all of Peter's mind told him that Henry was only doing this to know how it felt, but a very small part of his mind dared to think that maybe he was doing this for another reason… Could Henry actually feel something for him…?_

_All thought was cut off when the younger boy boldly swiped his tongue across Pan's lips, asking for entrance. It took all of Peter's self-control not to moan as he slowly opened his mouth to Henry, making it look as if it was just a natural reaction. Henry gently pushed his tongue into Pan's mouth, obviously believing that the older boy was still asleep. A jolt of _something_ went up both boys' spines when Henry's tongue traced the inside of Pan's mouth. Peter never had very much patience anyway, so Henry going this slowly was absolutely _killing_ him. Before Pan managed to strangle Henry for taking so damn long, the younger boy's tongue brushed against his briefly, causing Peter to completely lose it. With a strangled groan, Pan grabbed Henry's shoulders and pinned the truest believer beneath him._

_Peter barely registered Henry's surprised yelp as he muffled it with his own tongue, quickly shoving it in the boy's mouth before he could protest. Henry tried to push Pan off of him, but Peter simply pinned the boy's wrists above his head, kissing him deeper. Soon, Henry stopped struggling and instead gave in to the older boy. After a few minutes of heated kissing, things started to slow down when lust gave way to exhaustion. Henry was slightly afraid that Pan was going to ask why he had been kissing him in the first place, but that seemed to be the farthest thing on Peter's mind at the moment. The leader of the Lost Boys placed a gentle kiss on Henry's forehead, holding him close on the cot._

"_I love you…"_

_Henry's eyes widened when he heard this, before he calmed slightly. The younger boy looked up at Pan, whispering to him with pure sincerity._

"_I love you, too…"_

A tear fell down the cheek of Henry Mills, landing on the windowsill of his room back in Storybrooke. His tears mirroring the ones of the boy back in Neverland, as he thought about the same thing that Henry himself had thinking about just moments ago… Oh, how he missed Pan… Why, after three years, did his family decide to rescue him the day after he and Peter had confessed their love for each other?! And they didn't even care when he had told them he wanted to stay! They just told him that Pan had probably brainwashed him into believing that! Another tear fell down Henry's cheek as he looked up at the second star to the right in the sky, knowing that Pan was doing the same.

"I love you…" he whispered up to the sky.

"_I love you, too…"_

Henry smiled sadly when he heard the whisper on the wind coming through the open window, his heart clenching painfully.

"They think you brainwashed me… Can you believe that…?"

Henry could have sworn that he heard Peter's laugh for a second, and suddenly the image of Pan came to his mind.

"_Ludicrous!" _the image said.

The boy wiped his tears away only for them to be replaced by more.

"_Hey… Don't cry…" _he remembered Peter telling him when he had woken up once from a horrible nightmare about a year after he was taken from his family. _"Lost Boys never cry!"_

"_I'm not a Lost Boy… My family's coming for me…" _Henry had told him stubbornly.

"_They're not- Ah, you know, it doesn't matter right now. Nightmares aren't real, Henry… Even if you think you're living one in real life! All you have to remember is that no matter how bad something seems, it will always get better. You just have to pull yourself out of the nightmare and remind yourself that you can still dream… You just have to stop being afraid and let yourself be happy, okay?"_

"Right… I'm sorry…" Henry said to the star again, chuckling as if he wasn't dying inside at the image of Pan telling him that Lost Boy's don't apologize. "I haven't told them about what happened between us… They'd just think you abused me into believing it… I'm going to see if I can dream tonight… Hopefully of you, but I can't let anyone else know that…"

Upon not getting a response, Henry sighed, slowly slipping off of the windowsill and into his bed. Just before he let sleep take him away, the truest believer heard one last whisper in the air.

"_I love you, Henry… That will always be our little secret…"_

* * *

**Neusuada: …I didn't want to admit this, but Roxas's Theme by Taylor Davis and Lara de Wit happened to come on my IPhone when was I was listening to music, so while I wrote this I started crying…**

**Ashe: Sorry if the story was a bit fast paced, that's just kind of how we write. We hope you liked the story! By the way, if you didn't get it, the story was in both Pan and Henry's point of view because they were both thinking about when they first kissed.**

**Neusuada: Please, **_**please**_** review! No mean things, though! We don't like mean things!**

**Ashe: Alright! Review please!**


	2. Take Me Home

_**Take Me Home **_

**Neusuada: Hello again! You wanted a sequel? You got one! However, since I have another story going, I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday, okay? Okay. So! This story has a bit of a different plotline than the show does, as it was a series I was going to do after this one, but I thought 'Hey… I need a storyline… I have a storyline… Eh, why not?' So, I'm blending my unmade story with this one so that I don't need to make two stories. Oh, the cleverness of me!**

**Ashe: THAT NEW EPISODE MAN! HENRY AND PAN ARE RELATED?! AWESOME! THAT MAKES THE COUPLE EVEN BETTER!**

**Neusuada: Um… In this story they won't be related… I'll give Pan a different past, but it will never be mentioned, because I don't want to alter the story more than I already have and being in a relationship with your great-grandfather is, um… A bit odd… Ashe, are you alright…? You're jumping in place…**

**Ashe: I'M AWESOME!**

**Neusuada: …How many Monster Energy's did you have?**

**Ashe: How many did we buy…?**

**Neusuada: …Six…**

**Ashe: THEN YEAH, I'M FINE! BETTER THAN FINE! I'M SUPERFANTABULOUS! I'M JIPPY DEE DANDY! YOU SEE THE UNICORN TOO, RIGHT?!**

**Neusuada: Ashe, don't be ridiculous. There's no uni- Oh my Spirits, I see it… Uh, anyway… In this story, the show isn't happening. We don't own Once Upon A Time. If we did, Panry would be on their honeymoon already…**

**Ashe: And that is why I bought a penguin…**

**Neusuada: ._.**

**Ashe: Kuppi!**

* * *

Henry shot out of his bed, heart racing as he broke out in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock, hand on his chest while he struggled to get his breathing under control.

3:07.

Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He would never get back to sleep at this rate… Henry _had_ in fact dreamt of Pan that night… But in the dream, Peter was looking for a girl; a girl that he didn't know was being tortured by a person who looked almost exactly like her… Pan never found her in the dream, and eventually stopped trying, though somehow Henry knew that he thought she was safe… But the truest believer knew that she wasn't…

Getting out of bed, Henry padded softly downstairs, hoping to get a drink. When he was halfway down the stairs, Henry saw that the kitchen light was already on. It sounded like his moms were talking…

"Thanks for coming over this early, Miss Swan. I wanted to talk to you about Henry," said boy heard Regina say.

"Why, is he alright? He didn't get kidnapped again, did he?" he heard Emma ask worriedly. Henry rolled his eyes at that.

"No, no, he didn't. It's just that… Well, Henry's been acting really…withdrawn ever since we brought him back from Neverland a few days ago... I was wondering if maybe he said something to you…"

"No… Nothing... Do you think we should go ask him about it?" Emma asked.

There was a pause, in which Regina probably shook her head. "No, let him sleep... The poor kid was probably put through Hell when he was with Pan…"

Henry glared in the direction of the kitchen.

"I know… He won't even tell me what that monster did to him!"

"I know, I know!" Regina hissed at her. "But keep your voice down, you don't want to wake him, do you?"

"No… Wait, you don't think that Pan-"

"No," Regina cut her off. "Henry would have told us if he did that."

'_He didn't, but even if he did, I still probably wouldn't tell either of you...'_ Henry thought.

Emma hummed in thought. "It's really early, I should probably be going…"

"Alright… Sleep well, Miss Swan."

Henry's eyes widened as he quickly got up and ran to his room before Emma managed to see him on the stairs. As soon as the door was closed, the boy sighed, walking over to his bed and flopping onto it. He dragged himself up towards the pillows, feeling much more tired than he had a few minutes ago… Before he passed out from exhaustion, Henry reached into his shirt and fiddled with the navel-length necklace Pan had managed to put in his hand before Emma pulled her son back into the portal that the magic bean they brought had made. After looking at the seemingly blank oval for a small amount of time, Henry wedged his nail into a thin line on the side of the necklace, opening it easily – the thing it was enchanted to only let him do. The truest believer's eyes widened as he stared at what was inside before he smiled warmly, closed the locket, put it back in his shirt, and fell asleep.

_The next day, Henry walked with Peter up the steps of his underground house and saw all the Lost Boys stop what they were doing and look at Pan. One of them, who Henry recognized as Devin, walked forward._

"_Are… Are you alright, Pan? Felix told us what happened…"_

_Pan waved his hand nonchalantly, sneaking a small glare to Felix, who grinned at him sheepishly. "I'm fine, boys; It's just a flesh wound!"_

_Henry smirked lightly, hiding it before anyone saw._

"_Are you sure?" one of the other boys said._

"_We were worried!" another boy chipped in._

"_You were out for a long time!" said another one._

_Pan sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine! Really, I'm fine…"_

_The boys quieted down, obviously sensing Peter's annoyance._

"_Pan, why don't you teach me how to use my power of belief? You wanted to, right?" Henry cut in, not wanting anyone to get hurt._

_Pan smiled at him, his annoyance slipping away. "I'd like that, Henry."_

_A few minutes later, the Lost Boys were on one side of the camp dueling with each other, while on the other side of the camp Henry was trying to turn a stick into a necklace. After a second, a long chained, sliver, oval locket was laying in the dirt._

"_Great job!" Pan congratulated, picking up the locket and setting something inside of it, before slipping it into his shirt pocket._

"_You're keeping it?" Henry asked. "Why? It's worthless, isn't it?"_

"_Nothing's worthless when it comes to you," Peter smiled._

_Henry smiled back at him before his smile dropped at the sound of shouting. The person shouting… It couldn't be… Emma? All of the Lost Boys –Including Henry, who was caught by Pan– dropped to the ground unconscious._

"_Henry!" Regina yelled, coming out of the bushes to stand next to Emma, fire ball in hand._

_Peter growled, pulling Henry's body close to him protectively. "What, you think after three years you can just show up and take him like nothing's changed? You're too late, _Savoir_. He's mine now; he's a Lost Boy."_

"_No, you're wrong," Emma growled. "Now!"_

_David and Hook suddenly came out of the trees behind Pan, swinging their swords at the leader of the Lost Boys. Pan had no choice but to let go of Henry's unconscious form. If he hadn't, his head probably wouldn't be attached to his neck right now. Unfortunately, that gave Emma just enough time to rush forward and catch her son, carrying him backwards into the portal she had just made with one of the last magic beans. Before Pan could run through the portal as well, David and Hook each took one of his arms, holding on to him as strongly as they could._

"_No!" Pan shouted, fear filling his eyes. A second before Henry disappeared back to Storybrooke, Peter wrenched himself out of the two men's grip, quickly pulling the necklace out of his pocket and roughly forcing it in Henry's hand, the boy subconsciously tightening his grip on it. Regina had gone through the portal as well, while Mary-Margret, David, Rumple, and Hook all hightailed it back to the Jolly Roger._

_As Henry's eyes opened just a crack, he saw the face of the boy he loved through the closing portal, tears falling down the leader of Neverland's face while he held his hand out in desperation. When the three of them arrived back in Storybrooke, Henry immediately lost consciousness again, the emotions overwhelming him. Just before he went limp in his mother's arms, he whispered one thing as a single tear fell from his eye._

"_Pan…"_

The next morning, Henry awoke with a small smile on his face despite his dream, as he nearly skipped down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"You sure look chipper today," Regina commented. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah!" Henry said excitedly. "I feel fine!"

Regina eyed him warily. "Okay… Are you sure…?"

"Trust me mom. I'm fine," he said with a smile.

The evil queen smiled back at him, handing him a plate of eggs before walking over to answer the door that someone had just knocked on. A few seconds later, Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid," she said when she saw Henry.

The boy stopped shoveling food in his mouth to smile at her.

"Have you eaten this morning, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I have, actually, sorry."

"It's no problem. Henry, do you want the rest of the eggs?" Regina asked, looking over the boy's thin frame.

Henry swallowed quickly and got out of his chair. "No thanks. I've got to get to Mr. Gold's shop; I need to ask him something."

The two women watched Henry speed-walk to the door.

"What do you need to ask him?" Emma asked, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Oh, uh… Nothing important! Just, um… Wanted to say 'Hi' to him…"

"I thought you wanted to ask him something…" Regina said, looking at him suspiciously.

Henry froze, realizing his mistake. "Did I say that…? I meant that I wanted to tell him something… By the way, can I stay at Paige's house tonight?"

"Um… I guess that's okay…" Regina said unsurely.

"Great! Ok, well bye!"

He then proceeded pull both of his mothers into a group hug. After letting go of the stunned women, Henry ran over to the door, flinging it open and running out of it, nearly slamming it in his haste. Before the door closed, however, Regina managed to see a glint of silver around his neck.

'_Henry doesn't wear necklaces…' _she thought to herself.

"Something's going on with him…" the queen commented, putting the remaining eggs in the trash as she had already eaten.

"Yeah…" Emma said. "You don't think Pan managed to contact him, do you?"

"No. He would have told us."

"Yeah… You're probably right…"

Henry rushed to Gold's shop as fast as his legs would carry him. When he got there, he pulled the door open and ran inside.

"Hello, Henry," Rumplestiltskin greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I-I need a cloaking spell. Something so no one can find me," Henry explained.

"Why would you want something like that?" he asked, confusion etching its way onto his face.

"Please, don't ask. I just need it."

Rumple leaned on the counter. "Henry, are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_!" Henry stressed. "I just really need it! _Please_, Mr. Gold…"

Rumple sighed, pulling a small vile out from under the counter and handing it to the boy. "The cloaking spell lasts for as long as you want. No charge if you tell me how you'll be using it."

Henry looked up at the man and grinned impishly. "I'm using it to be cloaked!"

The man sighed. "I see… From whom exactly?"

"The people I need to be cloaked from."

Rumplestiltskin's eye twitched. "And where will you be going…?"

"A place I need to be cloaked in."

Mr. Gold nearly slammed his head on the counter. "Fine… Henry, you haven't found a way back to Neverland, have you?"

Henry froze. "What? Why would I want to go back there?! Pan abused me, remember?! I hate him!"

Rumple looked at the boy with a sly look. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

The truest believer sighed, looking down. "Not really, no."

"So why do you really want to go back?"

Henry could have told the man how he had fallen in love with Peter Pan, but instead he opted for a different part of the truth. "Something's going on there… Something not good… I have to find out what it is…"

"I see… And you're sure you want to go alone?"

"I'm sure," Henry muttered, his head still down. Whatever was happening in Neverland, Henry needed to figure it out by himself… And his family couldn't be there… "Tell my family 'Goodbye' for me, will you?"

Mr. Gold look confused. "Why do I need to tell them that? You're just going to help Pan with something, aren't you? And then after that you're coming back, right?"

Henry finally looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't plan on returning, do you...?"

The boy shook his head. "Whether I die from whatever's happening, or I stay of my own free will… I'm not coming back… In three years, I received more love from Pan and the Lost Boys than I ever did here… They didn't treat me like a possession like my mom does, or a helpless child like with Emma, or like they absolutely _have_ to rescue me like with my grandparents… The boys on Neverland knew when I needed help, but they also knew when I could do things on my own… And that's something that no one here seems to be able to do… Goodbye, Mr. Gold…"

Henry then turned around and started walking towards the door, grasping the potion tightly.

"More love from Pan…" Mr. Gold muttered, a thought seeing to strike him. "Henry…?"

He craned his neck around to look at the man. "Yes?"

"It's about Pan… Did you… I mean, do you…?"

Henry smiled sadly at him and nodded. "Yeah… I do…"

"And he truly feels the same way?" he asked incredulously.

The boy nodded again. "Trust me, he does…"

Rumplestiltskin smiled at him. "Well then, you best be getting back to him."

Henry smiled one last time at him, before turning back around and walking out of the shop. After killing some time at Granny's, taking a walk in the forest, and doing other random things, it was finally dark out.

The truest believer looked around to make sure that no one was watching him before pulling his locket out of his shirt and holding it gently in his hand, failing to notice a dark figure watching him. Just as Henry was about to open the necklace, a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing out at this hour, Mate?"

The boy froze, turning around slowly to face Hook. "Just, uh… The bay is pretty at night…?"

"Alright, that's a weak lie, even for you," he said, walking up to Henry and inspecting his necklace closely. "I never knew you wore a locket… What's in it?"

"Nothing," Henry answered quickly. "It won't open anyway. It's broken."

The man pointed at his hook before trying to pry the locket open. It wouldn't budge. "Wow… This bloody thing really is broken…"

Henry pulled the necklace away from him. "I told you."

"Why do you wear it then…?"

The boy thought as hard as he could, but came up with no logical reason, so instead, he decided to turn the tables on Hook.

"I just do. Hey… Why are you out here?" Henry asked him.

"Just a little midnight stroll. Needed to clear my head about some things that I'd rather not talk about. But back to you, Henry. There's something off about you right now, Mate."

"Well, I don't know why you would think that, I'm fine."

"Henry," Hook said, looking at the boy sternly. "Why are you _really_ out here?"

Henry sighed. "I…can't tell you… But you need to leave."

"And why is that?"

The truest believer looked the captain with pleading eyes. "Please… You just can't be here right now…"

The man looked at bit shocked at Henry begging like that, but he fixed his composure quickly. "Alright… Fine…"

As Hook started walking away, he stopped and looked back at the boy with wide eyes. "You're going back, aren't you?"

Henry sighed again. "Yeah… I need to… Something bad is happening there and I need to find out what it is…"

"Well, then, have a safe journey," Hook grinned, turning to walk away again.

The truest believer's eyes widened when he realized that Hook wasn't going to try to stop him from him leaving. Henry let a smile crawl onto his lips. "Hey, Hook!"

Said man turned around slightly. "Yes, Henry?"

"Tell her. You'll regret it if you don't."

Hook nodded to him with a wistful smile, before he turned around again and kept walking, lifting a hand in farewell to the boy.

Henry sighed, walking to the end of the dock and taking hold of the locket once again. He opened it easily, pulling a small, clear bean out of it and dropping it into the bay, watching as it created a portal. The boy smiled to himself, opening the cloaking potion and drinking a small bit of it, before closing his eyes as he allowed himself to fall backwards with only one thought in his mind.

'_Take me to Neverland… Take me home…'_

* * *

**Neusuada: Done with chapter two!**

**Ashe: -Says weakly- Yay….**

**Neusuada: Ashe, those energy drinks are bad for you…**

**Ashe: But they… They taste so good, man…**

**Neusuada: Le sigh… Alright, well review please! It would mean the world to us! Also, if you have any ideas for Panry one-shots, we will gladly take a look at them!**

**Ashe: Re…view…**


	3. Awake And Alive

_**Awake And Alive**_

**Neusuada: Next chapter!**

**Ashe: Yay!**

**Neusuada: Just as a general response to all of the reviews, thanks for reviewing, it means everything to us!**

**Ashe: Also, to the guest with the one-shot idea… We don't write lemons since we're only fourteen, but it's a great idea, so maybe you can write it…?**

**Neusuada: Sorry about that. We forgot to say that we will consider all ideas except lemons, but maybe a lime if anyone's got something…? Also, to the guest with the many ideas, half of those have been done by other people and the other half I'm having in this story already… So yeah!**

**Ashe: …Hey Neu?**

**Neusuada: Hm?**

**Ashe: -Smiles evilly- I have an idea… Let's just hope our sister never reads it…**

**Neusuada: -Eyes her warily- And the idea is…?**

**Ashe: Enjoy the chapter, we don't own Once Upon a Time! Now, come on! To a blank Microsoft document!**

**Neusuada: -Gets dragged away- Felix may be OOC in this chapter! Enjoy and you should probably expect a Panry one-shot soon!**

* * *

When Henry opened his eyes, he found that he was floating in the waters of Neverland. He also realized that it was pouring rain. It rained in Neverland? Since when? Something really _was_ going on here… Henry swam to land, crawling onto the shore and smiling. He was back… The boy jumped to his feet quickly when he heard rustling coming from the bushes, only to sigh in relief when he caught sight of Felix.

"Henry?!"

Said boy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"What are you… How are you… What…?"

"Hello to you too," Henry laughed.

"Uh, sorry… It's just... You waited so long for your family to come and rescue you… Not that I'm not glad, but why are you here? And how?"

The truest believer smiled in amusement. "I finally realized that _this_ is my home, so I came back. As to _how_ I got here… Pan put a magic bean in my hand just when my mom pulled me into the portal."

Felix nodded. "I see… Well, we should be getting back to camp."

"Lead the way."

The two boys then walked into the forest, heading in the direction of the Lost Boy camp. Henry could see Felix having a mental argument with himself as they walked. It was almost like he was struggling whether or not to tell Henry something… Finally he spoke in a troubled voice.

"Henry, I need to tell you something… It's about Pan…"

The truest believer's mind reeled. Was Peter alright?! He didn't get killed did he…? That would be horrible…

"Y-yes?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"…Someone pricked him with a sleeping spell infused with Dreamshade and, well… Normally, Pan would be able to heal himself because his body is used to it from living on the island for so long, but now that he's sleeping and his body is unaware of the poison, it's killing him slowly and painfully… If he woke up, he could heal himself, but…we can't get him to wake up… That's another reason I'm glad that you're here."

Henry's eyes widened at everything Felix was saying before he caught the boy's last sentence. "M-me? What could I do?"

"Well, you of all people should know how to wake someone up from a sleeping curse…" Felix stated, looking at the boy slyly. "Would you happen to know who Pan's true love is…?"

He _knew_.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "You know…"

"Know what?" he asked innocently.

"You left us alone in his house on purpose!" the boy finally realized.

"Like Pan needs to be watched when he's injured… I was honestly surprised when you didn't figure it out faster…" he admitted. "What? I don't get a thank you?"

"Thank you," Henry hissed.

"See, that's better. While we're on the subject… What did you two exactly do after I left that made you all flustered each time you looked at him?" Felix teased suggestively.

Henry's face burned scarlet. "Nothing like that! Get your mind out of the gutter, Felix…"

Said lieutenant smirked. "If your mind is so clean, how come _that_ was the first thing you thought of?"

The truest believer opened his mouth to retort, before he closed it upon finding nothing to say.

"Who started it? You or him?" Felix asked with a teasing smirk.

"Let's just go," Henry grumbled, ignoring the teenager's question and trudging forward into the clearing in which the Lost Boys resided in, which was dry for some reason…

'_Must be a weather barrier…'_ Henry thought absently.

All of the boys were just sitting on logs and the ground, cleaning or sharpening their weapons. It was so weird… They all seemed to be waiting for something… Like none of them knew what to do…

Felix whistled sharply, gaining everyone's attention. "Boys! Look who's back!"

The Lost Boys stared at Henry with wide eyes for a second before rushing forward to surround him.

"Henry!" one of them shouted.

"You're back!" said another.

"Are you going to help save Pan?!"

Everyone quieted at Devin's question, the Lost Boys all looking at Henry with begging and questioning eyes.

"I…" he said, feeling at a loss for words. "I'll try…"

The boys cheered as they dragged Henry to the hollow tree stump that led into Peter's house, pushing him towards the stairs and nearly making him trip down them. Henry sighed, slowly walking down the rock steps until he came into the small room that he had first kissed Pan in. The boy shakily walked over the cot, nearly freezing in place at the sight of the pale, lifeless looking body that was Peter Pan. If he looked closer, he could see that all of the veins in Peter's left arm were black with Dreamshade, as well as part of his chest since his shirt had been removed in fear of a fever breaking out.

"Oh, Pan…" Henry murmured, stroking the boy's soft, dirty hair lightly with his fingers. Leaning down, the truest believer placed a gentle kiss on Pan's lips, hoping that he might be able to wake him up with true love's kiss. The boy pulled back, gazing dejectedly at Peter when nothing happened. Instead, Henry focused hard on his belief, trying to use that to wake Pan up. Nothing happened.

'_He's going to die…'_ Henry thought, sadness filling his heart.

Willing himself not to cry, the truest believer forced himself to his feet and stumbled towards the doorway. After walking up the makeshift stairs, Henry looked up at the hopeful Lost Boys with sorrow filled eyes.

He shook his head. "I tried what I could…. Nothing worked…"

The Lost Boys almost seemed to deflate.

"Delayed reaction?" Devin asked.

"Maybe…"

"Alright, well… Come on, boys," Felix said. "I need to talk to Henry alone."

The boys all went back to what they were doing before, if not with a more somber attitude. Peter's lieutenant turned to Henry.

"Did you try it?"

The boy nodded. "It didn't work…"

"I was so sure!" Felix growled.

"I'm sorry, Felix…"

"It's not your fault…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"…Is Peter really going to die…?" Henry asked hesitantly.

"Without help fast…I'm afraid so…"

"Isn't there something we can do?" Henry pleaded.

"Well… There _is_ a waterfall at the top of the island that would cure him of the Dreamshade, but it wouldn't wake him up," Felix told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

"Because I already sent someone to retrieve the water."

Henry sighed in relief. "Well, where is he? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Considering he left last night, he should be arriving back about-"

One of the Lost Boys suddenly burst into the clearing and over to Felix, holding a skin out to him.

"Now," he finished, grabbing the skin and thanking the boy. "Come on, Henry. We have to hurry."

The two boys speed-walked to Pan's house, nearly running down the steps in their haste. When they got there, Peter looked even worse than before, his neck starting to turn black along with his whole arm and the small part of his chest that was getting bigger. Opening his mouth gently, Felix poured some of the water past Pan's lips, both boys watching as he subconsciously swallowed it down. They sighed in relief when the poison started to retract, the black dulling until it was gone completely. Peter also seemed to be breathing just fine, which Henry thought didn't happen with the sleeping curse… Without a word, Felix stood up and walked out of the house, pulling Henry along with him. As soon as they came out of the tree-stump house, they were, once again, bombarded by Lost Boys.

"How's Pan?"

"Is he dead?"

"Is he alive?"

"Is he awake?"

"Boys!" Felix said, the constant stream of questions giving him a headache. "Pan is alive, just not awake…"

"At least he's not dying…" Devin supplied.

Felix nodded.

"I, um…" Henry started, pointing to the forest behind him. "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Alright, just don't wander too far."

"I won't," he said, waving his hand absently as he disappeared into the wood to think.

'_So I'm not Peter's true love, but that doesn't mean I can't still love him, right? Ah, I'm talking to myself… Er, thinking to myse- You know, it doesn't matter…' _Henry thought, not paying attention to the fact that he was walking aimlessly, farther and farther from the camp.

'_I wonder if my family knows that I'm gone… Probably not; they think I'm staying with Paige. They'll find out I was never there tomorrow though… If Mr. Gold and Hook can't stop them, they'll try to come and get me back for sure… But they don't have a way to get back right? Ah, I'm thinking to myself again… People do that right? Riiight. Perfectly normal then… I wonder how Pan's doing… He won't die now, but how do we get him to wake up? Maybe I _am_ his true love, but the Dreamshade wouldn't let him wake up? Or maybe it was somehow blocking to signal of the kiss? Signal of the kiss… What, the kiss couldn't get enough bars to send the message completely? Great. Now even true love is technology…'_

Henry was pulled out of his random thoughts by a rustle in the brush next to him. He stopped and stared at it for a second, before a voice sounded from behind him.

"Why are you staring at that bush?"

The boy whipped around to look at…absolutely nothing. What…? The voice came again, this time from above him.

"Are you some kind of crazy person?"

"Who are you?" he asked, spinning in circles to try to see the person speaking. He probably did look crazy…

"I am the spirit of Uamhnach…"

"The… The spirit of what…?"

"You don't know Irish?"

"No…"

"Then I'm not gonna tell you what I said!" the person –who Henry was sure was a girl– laughed giddily, her Irish accent clearly showing in her words.

"Can you at least show me what you look like?" he asked, looking everywhere, but still not finding her.

"Maybe some other time… Now, what are you doing our here, boy?"

"Just, um… Thinking about...squirrels…"

"…Squirrels…"

"…Yes?"

"Boy, come up with something else, because that excuse is crap."

"I know… How 'bout this? I'll tell you why I'm out here if you tell me who you are. Deal?" Henry asked, a sudden burst of confidence running through him.

"Hm… Sure, why not?" she said. "Boy's first."

"I don't think it works like that, but okay… I'm a Lost Boy," Henry was surprised how easily that seemed to roll off his tongue, but he didn't doddle on it. "Our leader's injured, so I just decided to take a walk. Clear my head, you know?"

A thoughtful hum resonated throughout the trees. "I understand…"

"Your turn," Henry reminded her.

"Ah! Right! Sorry, sorry," she apologized. "Well, I'm not a spirit. Just thought you should know that first. I have magic though. I haven't been here for a few years, but I'm always allowed back…"

"Pan lets you leave?" he asked. Peter never let anyone leave! Who was this girl…?

"Yes… Well! I'll tell you more later tonight if all goes as planned! I have to go now, though… Goodbye…"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Henry asked desperately.

"Later, boy!" she hissed.

"But what do you mean by 'If all goes as planned'? Are you going to hurt Pan?!"

"Of course not! Speaking of Pan; I know you're sad, but he'll be okay. Until he is though… Wallow, Henry."

"But I-"

"Wallow!"

And with that, the girl was gone. Not a second later, Henry heard his name being called by two different Lost Boys.

"Um… I-I'm over here!"

When the boys came through the brush, Henry saw that they were Devin and Mathew–two boys he knew well. Mathew was one he didn't particularly like, but at least Devin was there.

"There you are!" Mathew snapped at him exasperatedly. "Felix told you not to go too far, and when you didn't come back he sent us out to find you. What were you thinking?! You don't have proper training! You could have gotten killed out here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, alright? I got lost in thought…" he said, waving his hand absently in the air. Thinking it wise not to mention the bodiless girl's voice, Henry changed the subject. "What? You wanna abuse the lesson into me again?"

Normally, the truest believer tried not to think about what Mathew had done to him about a year ago, but the words just slipped out without his consent. He watched the Lost Boy wince and rub his arm where Pan had given him the same wounds as Mathew had given Henry.

"Uh, no…" he said meekly.

"What's he talking about, Matt?" Devin asked.

"Nothing… Let's just go…"

Mathew then grabbed Henry's arm and proceeded to drag him back to the camp. When the three of them arrived back at the Lost Boy camp, they were quickly met by Felix.

"Ah, Henry! We were getting worried," he said. The two boys took the chance to slowly slip away, leaving Henry alone with Felix. "Not trying to run away, were you?"

"I just got back, why would I run away?"

Just when the teenager was about to respond, one of the Lost Boys ran out from Pan's house, making a beeline for Felix and Henry.

"What happened?" Felix asked calmly.

"Is he alright?" Henry asked, panicking slightly when the boy didn't respond right away. The Lost Boy then looked the truest believer dead in the eyes.

"He's awake."

* * *

**Neusuada: This was a complete filler chapter… Oh well! I thought it was okay!**

**Ashe: Felix was probably **_**really**_** OOC, but we couldn't remember what he acted like, so now he acts like this, 'kay?**

**Neusuada: This chapter was based loosely on the Skillet song Awake and Alive. Listen to it, it's really good!**

**Ashe: That's really it, I think…**

**Neusuada: Review please!**


	4. The Last Dance

_**The Last Dance**_

**Neusuada: And now Pan is Henry and Henry is Pan and Henry's in a teeny tiny box and–**

**Ashe: Neusuada is feeling conflicted about the last episode… This update was really fast… Normally, we try to keep to our 'Update every Saturday' thing, but after the last episode, we couldn't stop writing when we started…**

**Neusuada: And he isn't as epic without his British accent, but Henry probably wouldn't sound good with one anyway, though the accent should be dominant in Pan's soul whether it's in Henry's body or not so why isn't he British?! Why doesn't Pan have an American accent either, I mean–**

**Ashe: Thanks for all the reviews. I have nothing to say so enjoy the chapter, we own nothing except our OCs and Felix's OOC attitude.**

**Neusuada: WHY ISN'T HE BRITISH?!**

**Ashe: I DON'T KNOW, STOP ASKING!**

* * *

Henry and Felix ran as fast as they could to Pan's house, getting there just in time to see the leader of Neverland trying to walk across the room only to trip on air. He would have fallen face-first on the ground if Felix hadn't caught him.

"Don't push yourself," he told him.

Pan wrenched himself away from him, putting one hand on the table to steady himself and the other over his eyes to try to stop the spinning room.

"I'm fine…" he groaned. "What happened…?"

"Someone tried to kill you."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You were almost dead when I got here."

"I– Wait… Felix, your voice sounds different…"

"That's because that wasn't me."

"It had to be you; you're the only one in here," Pan stated.

"No," Henry said. "I'm in here too."

"You sound like… No, he's not here… If he wanted to come back, he would have by now and he hasn't… You're not Henry…"

"Peter, I _am_ Henry," he said, walking over and putting a hand on Pan's shoulder.

The ruler of Neverland still hadn't removed his hand from his eyes. "No! Stop trying to trick me! You're not him!"

"I am!"

"No you're not!" he screamed.

Henry grabbed Peter's hand and pulled it off of his eyes, yanking him forward so that their lips crashed together. Pan struggled for a second before his mind seemed to accept that this _really_ _was_ Henry kissing him and gave in. When the kiss started getting deeper, someone behind them coughed, jerking them apart.

"You guys are adorable, really, but do you have to do that in front of me?" Felix asked, a light pink staining his cheeks.

Peter smirked, pulling Henry into another kiss.

Felix scoffed. "Do that on your own time…"

"Gladly…" Pan murmured against Henry's lips.

"You know, the boys probably think you've died…"

Peter huffed, reluctantly pulling away from the truest believer. "Fine…"

He swayed on his feet lightly, slipping the shirt he had just barely managed to get, before trying to walk outside, refusing the help offered to him as he slowly made his way up the stone steps. As soon as he reached the top, Lost Boys surrounded him. They all started asking him how he felt, but he waved them off.

"I'm fine, boys," he told them, an idea striking him. "Let's have a celebration!"

"For what?" Henry asked, coming up behind him.

"I'm alive, you're back with us, what's not to celebrate?"

He grinned. "You're right! I'm in!"

Peter grinned back at him. "Good! Then it's settled!"

A few minutes later, all of the Lost Boys – even Henry, who somehow managed to get Peter to come with him – were dancing around a huge campfire. Felix was standing off to the side like normal, leaning against a tree with a light smile on his face. Normally, he never smiled unless it was condescending, but right now he couldn't help it as he watched Henry grab Peter's hands and start jumping in circles with him for no real reason. But his smile dropped and his eyes went wide when the fire grew abnormally, getting a blue tinge. Henry, Pan, and the Lost Boys seemed to notice something going on too, because they all stopped dancing.

"Having a party without me?"

Everyone turned towards the tree Felix was leaning against, looking at him strangely.

"It wasn't me," he said.

"No, it was me."

A girl jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Felix in a kneeling position. When she stood up, Henry saw that she looked about sixteen, but it was Neverland, so he wasn't positive about that. Her skin looked almost white against her blood-red lips and she was wearing an outfit that greatly resembled Felix's with dark brown leather gloves. Her eyes were a dark cerulean that had flecks of gold, orange, and red in them, and they were highlighted with pale blue eye-shadow that faded into gold at the edges. The strangest thing about this girl though…was her hair… even in the simple braid it was in, it still went down to her feet. But that wasn't even the weirdest part. It was _blue_. Darker at the top and lighter towards the bottom, with the roots a midnight black. It didn't look dyed either, since her eyebrows were dark blue too. She was so beautiful… So lithe… And so familiar… That's when it clicked in Henry's mind. She was covering her whole body from the neck down to hide all of her wounds... This was the girl that was getting tortured in his dream…

"How could it be me?! I'm a boy!" Felix yelled at them.

The girl turned around and looked at him with an impish look in her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling us, Felix?"

Said lieutenant glared at her playfully, before rushing forward and hugging her. "Welcome back."

As soon as the Lost Boys overcame their shock, they all –Minus Henry and Pan– rushed forward to hug the girl. The truest believer leaned over to Peter.

"Who's that?"

Peter grinned. "That, Henry, is Fyre. It's like fire, but with a Y. She's the only Lost Girl."

Henry's eyes widened. She was the girl he heard in the woods! But if she was a Lost Girl…then why did she leave the island…?

"I've been here for four years… Why haven't I ever seen her?"

"Well, she wanted to explore the worlds whilst staying a Lost Girl."

"And you just let her leave?"

"Her fighting is on the same level as me… I couldn't lose someone so valuable, so our deal is that she can go to whatever world she pleases so long as she comes back every few years. This was the longest she was gone though…"

Henry nearly mentioned his dream, but he held his tongue. "Does she have magic?"

"Hm? Yeah, she does. She makes and controls fire, hence the name and the blue hair."

The truest believer's eyes filled with confusion. "If she's fire, shouldn't she have orange hair?"

"Have you ever seen how the base of a flame is blue?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's why her hair is blue; it's the color of the hottest burning fire."

Henry was about to keep asking questions about the girl's hair, but a different question came to mind when he saw her talking animatedly to Felix while he listened intently with a smile on his lips. The boy pointed to them, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"They seem awfully close… Are they–?"

"No," Pan cut him off. "They're just friends. Though Felix did dodge the question when I asked if he felt something for her… Go ahead and play matchmaker if you want. I won't stop you. I'll even help. We could make of game out of it!"

Henry grinned. "Yeah! This'll be fun…"

"Hey, Fyre!" Peter called over to her, getting her attention immediately. "Come here a minute!"

The girl pouted at him, but walked over none-the-less, pushing Mathew with one hand on her way, causing him to trip over a log and fall on his back. "What's up?"

"Why did you do that?"

"He was there. What did you want to tell me?"

He smiled at her antics, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Meet Henry, the truest believer."

Fyre's eyes widened. "You… You found him?!"

Pan grinned at her. "Yeah. We had some bumps in the road, but he's chosen to stay with us."

"Jolly good!" she mocked his accent, replacing her Irish one easily. It sounded like she had done that a lot…

The leader of Neverland sighed, frowning at her half-heartedly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Mocking my accent!"

"I'm not mocking you! It's the body, it makes you British…" Fyre stage whispered, still mimicking Pan.

Both boys stared at her, talking in unison. "What?"

She grabbed both of their shoulders, shaking them lightly. "Why are you each other?! And Henry! You're in an itty-bitty box…"

They stared at her blankly, before Peter spoke up. "What was the last world you went to?"

"A different version of Earth!" she said happily, grabbing onto Pan and getting really close to his face. "You're famous, Robbie."

"Robbie?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

"Okay then…"

Fyre started tapping her foot impatiently and fiddling with her fingers. This girl was _seriously_ ADHD… Finally, she groaned.

"I have to know!" she shouted, putting her palm on Henry's forehead.

"W-what are you doing…?" he asked her.

Fyre didn't answer, only closed her eyes and pulled her hand back slowly, ignoring Peter telling her to stop. When she opened her eyes, a very small, leather bound book was in her hand. Pan make a grab for it, but ended up grabbing air when she put it in the pocket on the inside of her cloak.

"Mine," she told him, bopping him lightly on the head.

The leader of the Lost Boys growled at her. "Don't read that…"

Fyre put her hands on her hips. "Do you know how much sexual tension you two have? I have to know why! I'll keep whatever secret you're hiding, don't worry."

Pan sighed, knowing that talking got nowhere with this girl. "Felix! Get Henry's book from your girlfriend!"

Felix walked over, picking the blue-haired girl up and slinging her over his shoulder easily. "She's not my girlfriend, but I'll try."

Meanwhile, Henry was still confused as to what was happening. "What's that book anyway?"

Peter hesitated for second, before deciding that he deserved to know. "Fyre's a Book Seer. Unlike the rest of her magic, foresight was something she was born with. Although, instead of seeing with her mind, she can make a physical copy of someone's life story… If she reads that, she'll know everything you know."

Fyre pounded on Felix's back, trying to get him to let her go, but he didn't budge. Ignoring her protests, he reached into her cloak and pulled the book out, slipping it into his pocket.

At Peter's questioning gaze, Felix spoke. "There. Now Pan has the book and you can't read it."

The girl went limp, becoming deadweight. "You're so mean…"

The ruler of Neverland nodded his head in understanding. Now Fyre thought that _he_ had Henry's book, when she would never guess that Felix actually still had it.

"Fine! As long as he has it, I won't read it… Now, let me go!"

Felix sighed, setting the girl down. When she looked up at Peter and Henry, she grinned.

"I do believe a celebration still needs to be… well, celebrated!" she said, waving the Lost Boys back over to the campfire, where they all resumed their dancing. She pulled a violin out of thin air. "I'd like to play something, if no one minds."

Peter nodded at her.

Fyre walked over to him and touched his forehead with her pointer-finger. "Play this with me."

Pan smiled at her, bringing his reed pipe to his lips when a song entered his mind. The girl brought the bow up to the violin strings and stared to play. The song started out with a bit of the pipe before it was just her instrument. The song was upbeat and fun, but then something strange happened; the violin's tune started to sound like an electric guitar… It had to be enchanted too, that was the only explanation. Soon, Henry had started dancing with the other boys to the song, while Peter and Fyre walked around the camp, spreading the song everywhere. After about two minutes of the rock sounding song, it faded into a beautiful harp-like sound, accompanied by Pan's reed pipe, before bursting into the electric guitar/violin again. About three minutes later, the song ended with the harp sound again and everyone was a bit tired out from the intensity of it coupled with the fast dancing it motivated everyone to do, though they still danced for a little while longer to random violin tunes Frye provided. After nearly all the Lost Boys had gone to bed, Henry was sitting on his log at the back of the camp when Fyre came up to him –accidently bumping into Felix on the way– and sat down next to the boy.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked him.

Henry shrugged. "Just kinda felt like it."

She nodded in understanding. "I have to ask you something."

"I don't have the book."

Fyre laughed. "Damn… But, that's not what I wanted to ask. Did you like the song tonight?"

"Yeah. How'd you get your violin to sound like that?"

She tucked her arms close to her chest, spreading her hands out in front of her face. "Magic… No, really."

"I assumed… Why'd you ask if I liked it? You saw me dancing, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Henry pushed.

"…Only people with deep, _deep_ sadness can hear it… I understand why the Lost Boys and even Robbie– I mean Pan would be able to hear it, but you're the truest believer! Truest believers aren't supposed to be sad!"

"How many have you met…?"

"Well, including you…" Fyre made a face as if she were thinking deeply. "One."

He smiled at her. "You're nice."

She mirrored his smile, sadness flashing in her eyes for a mere second. "Thanks… Hey! I know what'll cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Ice cream!"

Fyre held out her hand and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a bowl of ice cream was resting in her gloved hand. She held it out to him, letting him take it, before closing her eyes again and handing him a spoon after a moment.

"And here is your spoon to go with said ice cream."

Henry chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, putting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her hand. "So… What's up with you and Pan?"

The truest believer blushed lightly, dropping his gaze back to his ice cream and eating some of it. "Why would you think something's going on?"

"Because your face is red."

"It's cold out…?"

"Well, yeah… But I can feel the heat in your skin and you're not blushing because of the cold…"

Henry sighed. "I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on with you and Felix."

Now it was Fyre's turn to blush, her pale cheeks turning a rosy color. "Wha–?! Nothing going on with us!"

"Now why don't I believe that?" he teased.

"I don't know, but it's true! Now… You and Pan…?"

Henry smirked, a habit he'd picked up from Peter. "Maybe tomorrow; that last dance tired me out… Goodnight, Fyre."

Ignoring the girl's protests of 'That's not fair!' Henry made his way into Pan's house, laying on the second bed that had been put in and falling asleep almost instantly. Back outside, Fyre smirked. She pulled herself into the tree above her with little effort, sitting down on a fairly high branch and leaning her back against the tree, pulling something out of her cloak. She grinned to herself as she opened the first page of the book she had snagged from Felix when she 'accidently' bumped into him. Soon, she grew bored with the normalcy of Henry's life and skipped to the last chapter. Fyre's eyes widened. The last chapter was…chapter sixteen… No, that had to be wrong… Henry's life couldn't be cut short in less than a year, she couldn't – _Wouldn't_ – let that happen… Fyre's mind went back to what the boy had told her about eight minutes earlier.

"_That last dance really tired me out…"_

She sighed, slamming the book shut and putting it back in her cloak.

"Indeed, Henry… The last dance indeed…"

* * *

**Neusuada: We're rushing this story, aren't we…? Sorry about that…**

**Ashe: We'll try to prolong it as much as we can, but we love revealing things…**

**Neusuada: So! Fyre might have accidentally become a Mary Sue during writing this, but believe us when we say that she is not supposed to be. She's actually based on Jinx from League of Legends. By the way, the song Fyre and Peter were playing was Last of The Wilds by Within Temptation. Also, this chapter is loosely based on The Last Dance by the same group as the other song.**

**Ashe: Alright, well that's really it! No bad reviews! If you don't like, you shouldn't have read!**

**Neusuada: Review please!**


	5. Lost

_**Lost**_

**Neusuada: Chapter five!**

**Ashe: Woot!**

**Neusuada: We're ignoring our other story, aren't we…?**

**Ashe: Yeah… Oops…**

**Neusuada: Eh, oh well. We'll write that later! Okay, well, thanks for the reviews! We're just kind of ignoring our 'Update every Saturday' rule… Meh, who cares.**

**Ashe: We only own our OCs and Felix's OOC attitude!**

**Neusuada: Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole Lost Boy camp was woken up early in the morning when a blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the island. Everyone ran to the center of the camp, only to see Felix holding Fyre close to him on the ground while she sobbed into his chest.

"What happened?!" Pan demanded, breaking through the crowd of Lost Boys, Henry trailing behind him.

Fyre covered her ears with her hands, whimpering softly at the blur of noises around her. Her mind went back to her nightmare without her consent. All of her friends… Dead… Covered in blood… And when the killer looked in one of the shards of ice in the cavern… It was her… Or at least someone who looked like her…

"She's going to kill you… All of you…" Fyre sobbed.

"Who?" Henry asked.

Just before she answered, Peter went rigid, taking in a deep breath. He put his face in his hands. "You've _got_ to be kidding…"

"What is it?"

Pan looked up at him, putting on a fake smile. "Nothing to be concerned about right now."

"Alright…"

"Now," he told the shaking girl in Felix's arms. "Lost Boys don't cry, so that means neither do Lost Girls. Besides, it was just a dream; no one's going to kill any of us."

Fyre shook her head, standing up abruptly and looking intently at Peter. "You don't get it! One of you is _going_ to die! That much I know for sure!"

"Who's going to die, Fyre?"

Fyre's voice caught in her throat as she made the mistake of letting her gaze flick to Henry for a half-second. Luckily, Pan didn't catch it… But Henry did…

"Who, Fyre?" Henry choked out.

She shook her head, backing into the trees behind her. "If I tell you, you'll only make it happen by trying to prevent it!"

The Book Seer turned on her heel and ran into the forest, jumping into the trees to try to get Felix to stop running after her. She had almost lost him when he shouted something that made her freeze on the branch she was standing on.

"Laisrén!"

Something akin to murder entered Fyre's eyes, all fear leaving her mind. "Laisrén's dead!"

"She'll never be dead, Fyre… She'll always be a part of you…"

"I'm not that girl anymore! As far as I'm concerned, I burned Laisrén alive and danced in her ashes…"

"Maybe you did, but I know you still have her habit of helping people in you. Tell me who's going to die, Fyre."

"No," she said sternly. "I won't tell you."

"At least tell me _when_ they're going to die! If you want to save them, you have to trust me!"

Fyre sighed heavily, taking a hidden dagger out of her cloak and sliding the pad of her finger across the flat of the blade, drawing something on it with magic. "I'm not going to _tell_ you… Don't follow me…"

She then threw it hard at the tree an inch away from Felix, stunning him for just enough time to not know which direction she went.

"Damn…" Felix cursed. He pulled her knife out of the tree and looked at the words on the blade.

'_It's Henry. You have one year,'_ it read.

Felix sighed, slipping the dagger into his pocket and walking back to the Lost Boy camp to tell Pan he had lost her. Henry had just gotten back and here Fyre was telling him he was going to die in a year...

'_Pan doesn't need to know yet…_' he thought, walking into the clearing to see that the Lost Boys were all still sitting around doing nothing, too awake to go back to sleep. Felix didn't see Peter or Henry anywhere, so he walked over the Pan's house and walked down the stairs only to see the one thing he _really_ didn't feel like seeing at the moment. The truest believer and the leader of Neverland locked in a kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a gentle touch of lips, but it was still enough to annoy Felix.

"You _really_ need to get a door…"

The two boys sprang apart, but once they saw it was Felix, they relaxed a bit.

"You said to do this on our own time," Peter commented. "So we were until you so rudely interrupted."

Felix let a smirk come onto his lips. "My _deepest_ apologies. I just came to tell you that Fyre got away from me."

"I see… Well, she'll be back, she always comes back… Did you get her to tell you who's going to die?"

Felix's hand subconsciously went to the dagger in his pocket, but instead of telling him the truth, he lied. "No… Sorry."

Pan eyed him warily, but seemed to accept the lie whether he believed it or not. "That's a shame… You still have Henry's book, right?"

"Of course. She thinks you have it after all," he said, knowing full well that he probably didn't have it anymore.

"Good. We don't want her getting that."

"Hey, when are you two planning to tell the boys about your little affair?" Felix asked, truthfully wanting to know as well as wanting to change the subject.

Peter shrugged. "Whenever Henry feels like it."

"Well, they deserve to know," Henry said, joining the conversation. "But we should probably wait until Fyre's back and everything's cooled down a bit. Pun intended."

"Alright, so let's tell them tonight," Pan agreed.

Henry nodded, smiling at him. "Sounds good. Hey, um… Can I talk to Felix alone for a minute?"

The leader of Neverland looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Well… I wanted to ask him some questions about Fyre. Mostly about her hair. I'm still confused about that…And the Lost Boys are probably wondering where you are anyway."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," he said, walking out of the hollow tree and into the campsite. As soon as Henry knew it was safe, he dropped his smile and looked at Felix.

"It's me, isn't it?"

Peter's lieutenant was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean… I'm the one that's gonna die, aren't I?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Earlier when Pan asked who was going to die, she looked at me for a second."

"That doesn't mean it's you. She was looking at all of us – we were crowding her." Felix didn't know why he was keeping the truth from Henry, but he supposed it had something to do with what Fyre had said to him; trying to stop a prophecy only makes it happen.

"I guess…" Henry muttered. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

Truthfully, Felix knew exactly where she was, he just didn't want to tell Pan or get killed trying to follow her. Henry, though… She probably wouldn't hurt him… He sighed, knowing that whether Fyre wanted him to know or not, it was Henry's life being threatened by fate, not anyone else's.

"There's a place at the heart of the island… No matter how bright the day is, it's always dark and dreary there… She always goes there when she's upset, it cools her down for some reason."

Henry nodded to him, rushing out the doorway, tossing a 'Thanks' over his shoulder. Making sure no one saw him, the truest believer made his way out of the Lost Boy camp and into the surrounding forest. It took him a second to notice, but it wasn't raining anymore… It was _snowing_ now… And _heavily_…

"Something really _is_ going on here… I thought it was raining because the island was mourning Peter being asleep or something… Okay, so anyway… The middle of the island…" he murmured to himself, stopping when he passed a knife mark in a tree. Odd, but he had to keep going. Henry tried to look at any of the passing trees for some sort of clue as to where Fyre headed. Finally, small, faded scorch marks appeared on some trees, leaving him in a solid direction. After a few minutes, the forest got darker and darker until he couldn't see the sun anymore. But then, Henry found himself standing in front of a clearing, a huge dark tree sitting in the middle, while small dark purple flowers (covered in a light layer of snow) littered the ground. If he listened for a second, he could hear someone singing a sad tune.

"I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all of my childish fears… And if you have to leave… I wish that you would just leave… Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone… These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real… There's just too much that time cannot erase… When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have… All of me… You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind… Your face, it haunts...my once pleasant dreams… Your voice, it chased away…all the sanity in me… These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real… There's just too much that time cannot erase! When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fear, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have… All of me… I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone! But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along! When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years! But you still have… All of me…"

The girl singing –who was probably Fyre– sighed. "Ba mhaith liom ach tú ar ais, deirfiúr..."

Well, eavesdropping probably wouldn't work very well if she was speaking Irish… Henry decided to come out of his hiding place, slowly approaching the girl sitting against the base of the tree. In the low light, he could just barely see that Fyre had her eyes closed, but she obviously wasn't sleeping. Thinking, maybe, but not sleeping. Just before he reached her, she spoke again.

"Lignum Dolor, Henry…"

Said truest believer took a step back. "W-what…?"

She opened her eyes, looking at him intently. "Where we are. Lignum Dolor; The Tree of Sorrow. You wanted to know, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… The Tree of Sorrow? This place makes you happy?"

"Of course not," Fyre said with a sad smile. "But it cools my temper. Makes me feel alone which overrides my anger or frustration…"

"But you're not alone!" Henry shouted, startling her. "You have the Lost Boys! Felix, Peter, me, we all care about you!"

"You just met me… How could you care…?"

"Just because I was abandoned by my family doesn't mean that I don't have one anymore! Peter and the Lost Boys are my family now, which means that you are too!" He didn't know why he had said that his family abandoned him, but he guessed that the power of the sorrow tree was getting to him.

Her eyes widened, before she smiled sadly at him again. She lit a small flame at the tip of her finger, the light shining over her. When Henry finally saw what she was showing him he gasped. Her hair…was black… Or at least partly black… Her hair used to just have ebony roots, but now the dark color ended at her chin…

"Something bad is happening here, Henry… Something that involves me… And if I have nothing then I have nothing to lose… Ní dóigh liom go bhfuil fiú mo chroí..."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't need to know…"

Henry sighed. "The she you were talking about earlier… The one that's going to kill me… It has to do with her too, doesn't it?"

"What do you–?"

"You looked at me this morning when you said something was going to die, I'm not stupid."

Fyre sighed, reaching into her pocket and handing the boy his book. "I guess not… I won't let you die, Henry. I promise."

"Fate says that promise won't last long…"

"Fate can be changed."

"I hope so… Hey, wait… If you read this…" His face took on a look of horror.

The Book Seer laughed. "Your expression is priceless. And yeah, I know all about you and Pan now. Phew, that first time you kissed was steamy!"

Henry covered his face with his hands. "Please stop talking…"

"And a year ago when he had to heal you! Reading it was such a tease! You guys didn't _do_ anything! If Felix had waited five more minutes, you two would have–!"

"Fyre!"

"Sorry. When are you telling the boys?"

"Tonight if you come back to camp."

"I'm in! How are we gonna hide my hair?"

"Don't you have a hood?"

"Oh yeah…" she said, standing up and pulling her hood over her hair, tucking her braid inside her cloak. Fyre posed for him. "How do I look?"

Henry laughed. "Like you with a hood on."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to look like that!"

The boy chuckled again, before handing her his book and smiling at her. "I don't want to know what happens to me, but if it makes you happy to read my moments with Pan, then you should have it."

She grinned at him, putting the book safely back in her pocket. "Well let's go then!"

After a few minutes, Fyre had been able to lead him back to the camp without getting lost once. It was still snowing, but it was dark out now, so they couldn't see it as well. When they entered the clearing, Henry brushed the snow off of himself while Fyre caught herself _on_ fire, not harming her in the slightest, but effectively melting the snow. Felix rushed over to them, hugging Fyre tightly.

"I was worried about you…"

"I know… I'm sorry…"

Peter's lieutenant let go of her and turned to Henry. "Pan's ready. Are you?"

The truest believer nodded. "Yeah."

Fyre squealed softly. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Felix raised an eyebrow at Henry to which he shrugged. "You really thought she wouldn't take the book?"

"Not really…"

Henry smirked, shaking his head and walking over to Peter who was standing in the middle of the camp waiting for him.

"Ready?"

The boy nodded again.

"Boys!" Pan shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "We need to talk to you about something."

Everyone slowly walked over and stood in front of them –Except Felix and Fyre who were listening whilst leaning against trees, hers slightly behind his– slightly worried looks on their faces.

"When I was under the sleeping curse, you boys did everything you could to wake me up, but I only _did_ after Henry came back to us," he started.

Fyre listened to Peter's speech for a while with interested eyes, before she heard something behind her. She glanced back, seeing nothing. Shrugging, she looked back at Pan and Henry, smiling while they told the grinning Lost Boys about how they felt for each other. Suddenly, a hand was put over her mouth, another pulling her backwards by the waist. She wanted to call out to Felix, but something (most likely magic) was preventing her from speaking or moving. As a blindfold was put over her eyes and a strip of cloth over her mouth, Fyre was hoisted over someone's shoulder. Normally, she would have burned anyone who touched her –Except Felix, Pan, or Henry of course– but all of her energy felt drained for some reason. What kind of magic was this…? It had to be dark magic, but… she had never felt anything like this… The person who had taken her started running and after a while, they spoke… but not to her…

"Well, now we have one of them. Pan would do almost anything to protect one of his Lost Boys, so now we have ransom," the man carrying her spoke.

Fyre wondered why they would have thought she was a boy, but then she remembered that her hood was still up and her hair was still inside her cloak. They had taken her from behind, so they had no idea she was a girl…

"We just need this boy to talk first and get him to tell us how to defeat that monster before we do any trading," a woman with a cold voice said.

"But Henry's the main priority right now, so the first thing we have to ask is if he's safe," a different woman said.

Didn't they see him in the middle of the camp?

"I hope he's alright…" said yet another girl.

Guess not.

"We'll find him," a different man said. How many people were there in this group?!

"And he'll be just fine when we do," another man said. Finally! This one had a British accent!

"What if he wants to stay?" an older sounding Irish one asked. Hurray for not everyone having the same accent!

"He won't," girly two said firmly.

"What if he does though?" dude three (the British one) spoke again.

"Whether he wants to stay or not, we're bringing him home," girly one said, her tone leaving no possibility of further discussing the matter. Geez, these guys were hardcore…

Even though she couldn't see at the moment, Fyre knew that they weren't near the camp anymore. She wanted to hear their love confession… Oh well, she could read about it later. After what seemed like hours to her ADHD mind, the person carrying her finally stopped walking, setting her nearly limp body down on the forest floor, her back against a tree. Fyre could feel them tying her to the tree, but she still couldn't move to do anything about it. After a minute, dude four spoke to her.

"I'm taking the spell off of you that's rendering you unable to move as well as the cloth covering your mouth. Talk to us willingly and don't try to escape and I'll take your blindfold off too."

Fyre just barely managed a small nod, before she felt energy flood into her veins, breathing in the snowy air deeply when the cloth was removed.

"Now," dude one spoke. "Where's Henry?"

She could have given them a straight answer, told them that he was back at the camp they hadn't bothered to look at, but what fun was that?

"He's…" she spoke, making her voice a bit deeper and gravely to keep up the act of being a boy. She sounded a bit like she hadn't had water in a while, but that didn't matter. Fyre smirked. "He's in a better place now…"

She heard the shocked gasps of everyone around her and it only made her smirk and internal laughter grow. These guys were so gullible… Someone pinned her to the tree by her shoulder, gripping her painfully, but she didn't even wince. She'd had worse.

"Where is he?!" girly two growled in her face.

"He's at peace now… Pan made sure of that..."

"What does that mean?!" girly one asked franticly, joining with girly two in pushing her back into the tree bark.

"You didn't know?" she asked innocently. "Pan ripped Henry's pretty little heart right out of his chest and took it for himself."

"You're lying!" dude three said.

"I'm not lying…" Truthfully, she wasn't lying. She was just explaining things in a way that had two meanings. Fyre felt something sharp at her throat, but she kept her composure. "Henry didn't even see it coming… The arrow came from behind him and he fell…hard. That's when Peter Pan took the heart of the truest believer for himself; when he knew that Henry wouldn't be able to try to stop him…"

The way she was talking made it sound like Peter had shot Henry with an arrow then pushed him off a cliff, stealing his heart when he was paralyzed, but she actually meant that he had been hit with Cupid's arrow and fell in love with Pan… Fyre knew she was winning her new game, because she could feel their blood boiling.

"Henry trusted him…" dude four said, sounding a bit betrayed.

"Where is he…" girly three finally spoke, sounding heartbroken.

"Where all unwanted things are," Fyre said.

"Where?!" girly two yelled at her.

That was the final straw. Fyre burst out laughing, not caring if her voice sounded like a girl's anymore. "He's fine! He's just with Pan! Man, you guys are gullible!"

"That wasn't funny, mate," dude three said to her.

"It was funny to me! Now, I told you the truth and I didn't try to run; take off my blindfold!"

Dude one sighed, reaching forward and pulling off the offending cloth. When Fyre looked at everyone, she shook her head to let her hood fall off.

"Fyre Mensa–Lost Girl. Dreadful to meet you," she laughed, nodding her head in greeting at the shocked faces around her.

"Emma Swan," girly two finally said to her. "Now that we know each other, why don't you take me to my son?"

Fyre's eyes widened a bit, before they filled with malice. "You're the one who abandoned him… Well, you're too late."

"What do you mean?" girly one said.

"Henry has a new family now… One that actually loves him!"

"_We_ love him!" dude one said.

"If that were true, he wouldn't be what he is…"

"What is he?" girly three asked.

Fyre looked up at them with a seriousness she had only used before she became a Lost Girl, as she said but two words.

"He's lost."

* * *

**Neusuada: I think that's the longest chapter we've written so far… Cool! Please excuse any typos, we're posting this at 2:38 in the morning…**

**Ashe: By the way, the song Fyre was singing was My Immortal by Evanescence. Also, if you didn't get it, girly one was Regina, girly two was Emma, girly three was Snow, dude one was Neal, dude two was David, dude three was Hook, and dude four was Rumple. If anyone was wondering, you pronounce ****Laisrén ****as Las-Rain. It's Irish for flame. I think... So says Google!**

**Neusuada: Please don't look up the Irish that Fyre said unless you want spoilers for later, and if you do, please don't review with the spoilers. Also, don't flame if you don't like the couple! We will say this in every chapter! If you don't like it, you shouldn't have read it!**

**Ashe: …But please review good things! It doesn't take very long to write a simple 'That was good' or something, so please?**

**Neusuada: Review please!**


	6. Unwanted Hero

_**Unwanted Hero**_

**Neusuada: We're baaaack!**

**Ashe: MWAHAHAHA!**

**Neusuada: Okay, so we have now posted three chapters in the same week! That's like a record for us!**

**Ashe: -Waves flags- Yay!**

**Neusuada: –Flops on bed and groans–**

**Ashe: What's wrong?**

**Neusuada: Henry and Pan are in each other's bodies in the show and no one is taking advantage of that to make an M rated story! I mean, really! I can think of so many things to write about Henry being hormonal now that he's, like, eighteen!**

**Ashe: Heh… That would be a good story… Not that we read things like that… Really…**

**Neusuada: I would love to write it, but I'm fourteen, so if someone can fulfill that request I'd be very happy. Anyway! We've probably been torturing people with light Panry kisses in every chapter, so if you review and ask nicely, we shall put in more –grins– Just to make sure no one would be annoyed with a random make-out scene, please review if you want one. So! Other than that, I have nothing to say!**

**Ashe: Me neither!**

**Neusuada: Enjoy the chapter, we only own our OCs and Felix's attitude! Now, someone write that M rated story! Do it for the fangirls!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's lost?!"

"Feels unwanted by his family, hears the reed pipe, denoting something that has been taken away or cannot be recovered, you know, that stuff."

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"If you knew me, you'd be used to me saying stuff like that."

"All we know is that you're in league with Pan," dude two (obviously David Charming) said. "That's enough to not trust you."

"Tsh, rude…"

"For all we know, she's lying and Henry's being held captive again," girly one (The Evil Queengina) said.

"I don't lie," Fyre growled.

"Well, that could be a lie too," dude three (Captain Killy) commented, turning to look at her. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't," she smiled at him. "But since you seem to need _proof_, what would you like me to swear on? My life? My heart? Panry? Captain Swan? Or, better yet, Swan Queen? Ooh! Or maybe the fact that Peter's famouse for being a brabe leader?!"

"Famouse?" girly three (Snow-Margret) said.

"Brabe?" Charming joined in.

"Really? _That's_ what you heard?"

"What's 'Swan Queen'?" Emma asked.

Fyre barked out a dry laugh. "It's the fan pairing of you and girly one of course!"

"Who's 'girly one'?" said girly asked.

"You!"

Emma and the queen looked at each other, shuddering.

"It's not that bad of a pairing, really…" Fyre mused out loud.

"Let's just get back to the matter at hand," Emma changed the subject.

"Wait, wait…" the captain said, unchanging said subject. "What's 'Captain Swan'?"

Fyre grinned at him. "The short answer to your question is yes. Also, Henry wants to know if you've told her yet."

"Does everyone know?!"

"Know what?" Emma asked.

"Apparently not," Fyre smirked.

"Hey, uh…" dude one (Nealfire) said, gaining everyone's attention. "What's Panry?"

The Book Seer's eyes widened. If Henry's family found out about him and Pan, they would be even _more_ against him staying here!

"Oh, um… Well, it-uh… You see, it's–they–Uh…"

Fyre, master of articulation.

"Shut up, author!"

Emma stared at her. "Who are you talking to…?"

"Not really sure! I just always feel like someone's narrating my life, you know?"

"Alright… You never answered Neal."

"I didn't? Shame."

The queen made a fireball appear in her hand, walking closer to Fyre in hope of scaring her. "Answer him."

"And if I don't?"

She smirked. "Then this ball fire has your name on it."

"Well, yeah… My name _is_ Fyre…"

Regina growled at her, holding the fire close to her and letting it reflect in her eyes. Fyre simply breathed in heavily, pulling the fire in her mouth along with the snowy air. She coughed, looking at the shocked faces of her captors.

"Ugh, this stuff tastes horrible! Much better over a campfire… Try that next time."

When no one spoke, Fyre tilted her head.

"What? It's Neverland! Anything's possible here! Plus, already having magic tends to help."

Dude four (Rumplestiltskin) was the first to come out of his shock, walking up to her and putting his face inches from hers.

"Where's Henry, girl?"

"With Pan. I've said this."

"And where is he?"

"With Henry."

The Irishman frowned at her, getting annoyed. "Where are _both_ of them?"

"With each other. Are you not getting it?"

"Okay," Nealfire said, coming over to help before Rumple exploded. "Where are both of them, aside from being with each other?"

"With the lost boys. It isn't that hard, really…"

"Not who are they with!" he sighed exasperatedly. "Where are they physically?"

"On Neverland."

"Okay, this is impossible," Nealfire said, walking away from her with his hand in his hair.

"Other than that," Snow said. She seemed to have patience… This would be fun…

"Well, they're near trees…"

"Anywhere else?"

"Oh! They're near dirt! It's a forest, so there shouldn't be much dirt."

"Where as in a place, not things around them."

"Hm… Wait! I know! They're where they are! I'm sure you'll find them there!"

Slowly, the girl's patience seemed to break, so she walked back to the prince, giving up.

"Come on," Charming said. "I'm sure you have a family you want to get back to just like Henry wants to get back to us. Please… Just tell us…"

"Are you willing to bet your life on the fact that I want to go home?" Fyre asked, her gaze narrowing.

"Look, I know you're loyal to Pan, but I'm _positive_ that your family misses you."

"…Really?"

"Yes! Now please… Where is Henry?"

Fyre smirked. "With Pan."

Everyone seemed to deflate. Finally, Emma marched up to her and put a blade against her throat.

"Tell me where he is."

"He's with–"

"I know he's with Pan!"

"Apparently not, since I have to keep reminding you…"

"Tell me where he is on the island or I'll make you a casualty instead of a hostage…" she growled, ignoring the girl's last comment.

Fyre sighed, remembering her promise of protecting Henry. "Fine… Untie me and I'll take you to him…"

"It's a trick, Emma!" Hook told her.

"Trick or not, she'll go back to him eventually. There would be no point in running."

Regina sighed, waving her hand and letting the ropes fall away. Fyre pushed herself off the tree and started walking in the direction of the camp, listening to the footsteps behind her. The Book Seer smirked. She would lead them back…if they could keep up… She then whipped two hook-swords out (They were tied to the back of her pants and hidden by the cloak) and jumped, catching a branch above her and pulling herself up onto it, where she proceeded to start running through the trees. Fyre heard the protests of the group falling behind her, so she decided to tell them what was going through her mind.

"I said I'd lead you back! I never said how or at what speed!"

Soon, she had lost them and was now walking leisurely through the branches, heading back to the Lost Boy camp by herself. The snow was falling even harder now, but she paid it no mind. The cold never bothered her anyway… Those people had the nerve to tell her that her family cared about her! Hah! They knew nothing… Fyre pulled her hood up once again as she dropped out of the tree and retied her hook-swords back on her belt, starting to walk back to the camp on the ground. She was almost there when something slammed into her. When the Seer looked up, she saw Felix on top of her.

"Oh, Felix, I never knew you felt this way," she teased.

His cheeks tinted pink and not from the snow, as he mumbled an apology and rolled off of her.

"I thought you were someone else…"

"What, you have a girlfriend? Wait… The only people on this island are boys… Felix, are you not telling me something?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh… Nothing, nothing…"

"…Right… Anyway, after the announcement, Henry noticed you disappeared and got worried, so I told him you had gone on a walk. I thought you may have gotten kidnapped or something, but where did you really go?"

"…Nowhere. Don't worry about it… So, they really told everyone? I thought Pan was gonna back out at the last minute or something."

Felix eyed her worriedly, but said nothing about it. "Yeah, they did. Heh, I was surprised too!"

Fyre grinned at him, before she realized that her pocket felt too light… When she put a hand over it, she found that it was empty… No book… Nothing…

"Oh crap…"

"What is it?"

Fyre started backing up into the forest. "Tell them 'Congrats' for me! I, uh…forgot something…"

"You lost the book, didn't you?"

"No!" she yelled, jumping back into the trees and running in the direction she had just come from. Fyre could only hope that Henry's family hadn't found it… That would be horrible… Apparently, her hopes weren't strong enough, because when she was sitting in the tree she had been tied to, Fyre saw Hook holding the small, leather bound book in his hand, reading through it.

"So _that's_ what 'Panry' is…" he muttered. Luckily, no one other than herself was around him, so it didn't look like anyone else had read it. Fyre jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of the pirate, holding her hook-swords at him.

"Drop it. Drop the book, boy."

"I'm not a dog," he said, not looking up from the book.

"Maybe not, but that book's still mine."

"From the looks of the content, I'd say it's Henry's actually."

"Well, it is, but it's…really too confusing to explain. Just give it to me!"

"Why? If it's Henry's then I should give it to him," Hook said, turning a page.

Fyre groaned. "Well, it's a book about his life, but I'm the one who made it in the first place!"

"I believe his mother made his life, not you."

"I meant that I made the book..."

"That makes more sense. How would you make a book about Henry's life? Surely you didn't watch as these kiss scenes happened."

"No, but a fangirl can dream… Anyway, have you ever heard of a Book Seer?"

The captain turned another page. "Yes, I do believe I've heard of it, but it's a rare gift… Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I do. That means that book is mine! Give it!" she hissed at him, not doing anything to harm him for fear of harming the book and thus, messing up Henry's life.

Hook snapped the book shut. "No. I think I'll keep it and show this to Emma, I'm sure she'd love to read your 'Panry'…"

"I'll let you know if you end up with Emma or not if you give it to me."

The pirate strode over and handed her the book without a second thought.

"Good," Fyre said, tucking it back in her pocket and putting her palm on Hook's forehead, creating his book. She noticed that his was much bigger than Henry's since he was older and would live longer, so she went somewhere in the middle, flipping a few pages until she found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here we go, let's see… Okay, so if you tell her, she'll have to choose between you and Nealfire… She chooses– Aw… She chooses you!"

"Really?" he asked, shock in his eyes.

Fyre nodded, putting the book in her pocket along with Henry's. "Yep! I need to go, so you go get your woman!"

Just before she jumped into the trees again, Hook stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask… Is Henry really alright?"

"Well, other than the severe burns of being caught on fire by the Lost Boys countless times, he's fine!"

"What?!"

"No, I'm just kidding. Yeah, he's fine."

The captain sighed in relief.

"Now, are you on Henry's side or have you come to take him back?" Fyre asked, hands on her hips.

"Well that all depends on whether he's he wants to come back with us or not."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then fake his death or something–I don't know. Emma won't take no for an answer if he wants to stay."

Fake his death… Fyre stored the idea in the back of her mind for later use.

"Hm… Okay, well, bye!"

Before Hook could answer, Fyre jumped into the trees again, making sure she had the books before rushing off back to the camp. After a few minutes, she walked into yet another celebration held by the lost boys. When no one noticed her, she took out her violin and began to play a song she had heard on the 'other Earth' she had gone to. Some boys turned to smile at her, while others thought that the dirt was serenading them.

"Fyre!" someone yelled.

When said misspelled element turned, she saw Hamish, the youngest Lost Boy at the age of six. He was an Australian boy who had curly, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes shining with happiness. He was a Lost Boy, so Fyre had never understood why he was always so happy, but she didn't question it. Even though she could have easily killed him, the boy latched onto her as soon as he came to the island. She was almost like his mother… For some reason, Hamish looked up to her and Pan –The most dangerous two out of all of them– as his parents…

"Yes, Hamish?"

"Peter and Henry are married! I'm so happy!"

"What?!" she asked, her eyes widening. How long had she been gone?!

"Yeah!" he yelled, nodding furiously, his shoulder-length curls bouncing with the movement. "They said they love each other! That means they're married, right?"

Fyre breathed a sigh of relief, but then smirked. "Yes… Yes, it does... Does Felix know?"

"I don't know…"

She pushed Hamish lightly in the direction of the boy leaning against a tree. "Go tell him! I'm sure he'd love to know that they're married…"

"Okay!"

The Seer watched with amusement as the boy ran over and told Felix the same thing he had told her, his reaction more or less the same.

"Who's married?"

Fyre whipped around to see Pan watching her curiously. "Oh! I didn't see you there…"

"You didn't answer my question," he stated.

"Oh, that… Hamish just think that you and Henry are, well… Husband and Wife..."

Peter's face turned red, something that could be seen well even though it was dark out. He tried to keep his composure, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. "Why would he think that?"

"He's six! He thinks love means marriage I guess…"

Pan chuckled. "Strange kid, that one… Hey, where were you during the speech?"

Fyre lowered her voice. "With the Savior and her entourage… You knew they were here, why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "Haven't found the right time… So, they kidnapped you during the speech?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, you don't know anything about me and Henry?"

"Oh no, I know everything about you and Henry. Felix isn't the best bookkeeper…"

Pan groaned. "I knew I should have kept it…"

"I'm _so_ glad you didn't…" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just… What was running through your head when Henry kissed you for the first time? I mean, where you awake the whole time or did you just wake up to him French-kissing you?"

Peter's blush returned. "That is none of your business!"

"Oh, come on… I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"…I woke up near the beginning…" he mumbled, knowing that she would stay true to her word of not giving up.

"Ooh, tell me more!"

"Consider yourself lucky I told you that much!"

Fyre sighed. "Fine… Speaking of telling people things… When are you going to tell Henry that his rescue party's on the island?"

Just before he answered, all of the Lost Boys fainted around the fire, dropping to the ground like flies. Fyre and Pan were the only ones still awake, their magic protecting them automatically.

"Apparently right now," he said, sounding irritated. "You go stay with him in my house, I'll handle things out here…"

"Alright… But don't hurt them; Henry wouldn't forgive you," she said, sprinting over to Peter's house and running down the stairs. She almost ran into the new door that was now there, but she stopped just in time. Fyre opened to door and walked into the house, making sure to close and lock it behind her. When she stepped into the room, she saw Henry laying on his cot with his arms folded behind his head.

"Henry?"

The boy turned his head, smiling gently when he caught sight of the girl. "Hey, Fyre. What's up?"

The Book Seer sighed, moving to sit on his bed. "Well…"

"What wrong?" he asked, his smile disappearing.

Fyre put her hand on his shoulder. "Henry…"

"What?" he asked, starting to get worried.

She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Your family's here."

* * *

**Neusuada: And that's the end of the story! No, just kidding. That's only the end of chapter six!**

**Ashe: Yay for filler chapters!**

**Neusuada: Okay, so I really have nothing to say except the song Fyre was playing was Requiem for a Tower by London Music Works and Clint Mansell. Please review if you want more Panry kiss scenes in this story!**

**Ashe: Also, someone please write the story we mentioned in the beginning author's note. It can just be a one-shot, but please? Doesn't have to be M either.**

**Neusuada: Okay! Review!**


	7. Revelations

_**Revelations**_

**Neusuada: -Listening to In This Moment-**

**Ashe: Guess I'm doing the intro… So! Sorry for the late update, we wrote the chapter then deleted it by mistake… And, wow! Fifty reviews! Thanks for those! To the French girl, merci for loving my story, you're really nice :) And to the people who wanted more Panry, you got it! We were hoping someone would ask, because we love writing it… Anyway… To the guest who reviewed the lemon… Wow… Thanks for that, but could you post that as a story? It was really good. I mean… I don't read things like that… Heh… More people need to write that idea, it was awesome! …Please?**

**Neusuada: I have nothing to fear, I have nothing to say!**

**Ashe: …Yeah, me neither… Okay, well, enjoy the chapter! We only own or OCs and Felix's attitude! Don't read part of this if you don't like accidental twincest between two Lost Boys!**

**Neusuada: -Headphones fall off- Are we doing an author's note?**

**Ashe: We were, but it just ended.**

**Neusuada: Oh… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ashe: I said that already…**

**Neusuada -Goes and sulks-**

* * *

"My family's here?!"

"Yes, but please don't go with them! You _have_ a family! The Lost Boys and Pan! We're your family now! So please don't go with them, Aang!"

"Aang?" he asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment… But still! You aren't gonna leave us, are you?"

Henry shook his head. "I came back for a few reasons and I haven't done some of them yet. Plus, I promised myself that if my family came to get me again, I wouldn't be as submissive as last time."

Fyre breathed a sigh of relief, before her happy expression melted, her hand going up to grip her head as she slid off the bed and onto her knees, groaning in pain.

"Fyre, what's wrong?" Henry asked, concern seeping into his voice. The girl didn't answer, she only started coughing and gripping at her chest like that would somehow stop her pain. Abruptly, she stopped and stood up like nothing had happened.

"Fyre…?"

"I'm fine," she answered, strangely calm. "Just a cough."

"Just a cough?! You sounded like you were dying!"

"I'm fine," she repeated. Henry noticed the candle on the side table go out, the tip now coated in frost. Fear filled his chest quickly. Whoever this was… It wasn't Fyre…

"U-um… Are you sure you're alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she answered robotically. "I'm alright."

She still wasn't looking at him, Henry noted. Suddenly, a scream of pain came from outside, drawing the truest believer's attention away from Fyre for a second. But a second was just enough time for her to whip around and pounce on the boy, pinning his wrists down painfully with her knees and trying to choke him with her _freezing_ hands.

"Fyre!" he gasped out, clawing at the wrist of the girl killing him. "Stop! Please!"

She said nothing, only tightened her grip on Henry's throat, making black spots appear in his vision.

"She took my happiness," the girl finally spoke, her icy-blue eyes that were so unlike Fyre's narrowing. "Now, I'm taking hers…"

Henry tried as hard as he could to take in air, but it was becoming harder and harder as he started to feel his legs going numb as well as hearing a faint ring in his ears that was getting more and more prominent. The boy's eyelids started to feel heavy as they began to close over his watering eyes.

'_I'm…tired…' _he thought, his thoughts becoming muddled from the lack of oxygen. The ringing in his ears had become all he could hear and soon, his hand fell on the bed, lifeless, as everything went black…

Henry awoke in a frenzied panic, coughing and taking in as much breath as he could. His eyes darted around wildly, searching for someone, _anyone_, in the pitch blackness.

"Peter?!" he called out, his chest filling with fear when no one answered him. "P-Peter?!"

A few seconds later, Pan burst into the house, running over to sit on Henry's bed. "Henry, what's wrong?!"

"I-I had a nightmare! Fyre strangled me a-and you couldn't do anything about because my family had killed you and-!"

Peter pulled the boy into a tight hug, stopping his rant. "It's alright, Henry. You're safe; Fyre's asleep and she can't hurt you. She wouldn't anyway, you know that. And no one, not even the Evil Queen or the Savoir, can kill me, so don't worry."

"I know, i-it was just so real…"

Pan kissed the boy gently on the head. "Sleep, Henry… You need it."

The truest believer nodded, closing his heavy eyes and lying back down in the bed. When he felt the leader of Neverland start to get out of the bed, he shot his hand out, grabbing Peter's wrist and holding him in place.

"Could you stay with me…? Just until I fall asleep again?" he asked nervously, fearing that the older boy might say no.

But Peter smiled at him, moving to lay down next to him. "Of course."

Pan held the younger boy in his arms, stroking his hair lightly. Henry's hair had been shorter when he had first come to the island, back when he was eleven, but now it fell to his jaw in a dark brown mop. The ruler of Neverland rather liked the rugged look on him… After a little while, Henry's breathing evened out as he fell into the gentle grasp of sleep. Peter knew that he should leave (He needed to sleep too) but he couldn't stop staring at the boy in his arms. He looked so peaceful in his sleep… Pan sighed; he was too in love with this boy… In just a few weeks of being on the island, Henry had turned him into a nicer person than he had originally been… Peter hadn't noticed he had fallen so hard for the boy until about a year ago when he had needed Pan to heal him. The leader of the Lost Boys thought that moment had been completely lust until the haze cleared and he realized that he still wanted to do those, ahem, _things_ to Henry. Pan pressed a kiss to the truest believer's temple, watching with a gentle smile when the boy smiled lightly in his sleep. Peter thought it was cute until Henry shifted in his deep slumber, trying to get comfortable and accidently pressing himself flush against the older boy, causing his breath to hitch. Henry frowned lightly, pushing himself back and further into Pan. Peter's breathing became shallow, as he closed his eyes, trying to think of something other than what was perspiring right now. Finally, Henry pushed himself back one more time, moaning softly in content, and Pan had to stop himself from pinning the boy down and all-out _raping_ him. That would probably put a damper on a new relationship…

"Peter…"

So Henry talked in his sleep did he? This was going to be a long night… By some miracle, Pan managed to fall asleep a little while later only to be woken up sometime in the morning by a smug voice.

"My, my, you two sure look cozy…"

Peter sat up quickly, looking at the Lost Girl who was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her red lips. His eyes widened in horror when she pulled a leather-bound book out of her pocket, opening it somewhere near the end, before closing it and allowing her smirk to grow.

"And Henry didn't even know how much he was affecting you, did he?"

The girl's leader untangled himself from the still sleeping boy and marched over to her, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her outside, not noticing her wince. Pan closed the door gently, before rounding on the Book Seer.

"You have no right to read about Henry's private life!"

Fyre shrugged, putting the book back in her pocket. "He said I could read it if I wanted… But why are we talking about Henry's book? I mean… This is _your_ book after all…"

"How did you– Nevermind." She had probably taken it when he was sleeping. Pan was about to demand she give his book back, but a sound caught his ears before he could. "What… What is that…?"

The ruler of Neverland ran up the stone steps, his mouth dropping open in shock at the Lost Boys dancing around the camp in a line saying the same words over and over.

"Parker Croft! Robbie Kay! Jared Gilmore, yay, yay, yay!"

Fyre ran out behind him, shouting at the boys with a hint of seriousness. "More fangirlness!"

"We're boys!" someone shouted at her.

"Then more fanboyness!"

The boy sighed, going back to what he was doing. Fyre grinned at her leader widely.

"What?" he asked her.

"The Lost Boys are serenading you, Felix, and Henry! Not very well, but they're still doing it!"

Peter knew her well enough to not ask a lot of question, so he just sighed. "Alright then…"

"More energetic!" she yelled once more.

"Give 'em a break; they're trying," a voice said.

Fyre whipped around, glaring hard at one of the only boys not participating in the conga-line besides the ones being fanboyed over. The sixteen year old boy was currently sitting on Henry's log, staring at nothing in particular with his pale eyes. The only Lost Girl walked up to him, huffing loudly.

"No one asked you, Zander."

The boy ran a hand through his elbow-length ponytail, tugging on the strait, gold colored locks subconsciously. "Maybe not, but someone had to overthrow the Queen eventually."

Said Queen put her hands on her hips, ignoring the other Lost Boys shouting 'Finally! The truth!'. "That's not nice!"

"He's right, though."

Fyre frowned, glaring at the identical boy in the conga-line. "Shut up, Zavier!"

The boy shrugged, walking out of the line to sit next to his brother. "You're a bit of a tyrant, Fyre."

"Am not! Well yeah…"

Zavier rolled his goldish-green eyes, grabbing his younger twin's hand and leading him away from the girl.

"So rude…"

"Not entirely wrong, though," Peter commented from behind her. The little jingle the boys were chanting eventually got annoying, so he waved them off, telling them to stop to which they gladly complied and ran in opposite directions, determined to escape Fyre's fangirl wrath.

The Lost Girl pouted. "Hey…"

"Fyre, I have a question for you," Pan said, pulling the girl out of her mushroom corner.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why's my book so small?"

"Because that's only one of them. Trust me, you have a _lot_ more. I only pulled your most resent memories, meaning that I only have the last few years of your life in here," she said, patting her pocket in which the book resided.

Pan sighed. "I told you I didn't want you knowing everything with me and Henry."

"And when did I say I was listening?"

"Never, I suppose…"

"Exactly! Now, Pan, _I_ have a question for _you_."

"I can't guarantee the truth, but yes?"

"Why do you keep Zander as a Lost Boy? He can't really do much without his brother, so why?"

"Because, Fyre, he's still lost. If I cast him out because of a petty thing like blindness, what would the other boys think of me? What would Henry think of me?"

Fyre nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Alright. Well, I'ma go into da forest. Bye!'

And with the random farewell, the Book Seer pulled out her hook-swords, jumping into the trees and trying to find the two brothers for no reason. When she finally found them, she saw Zavier hiding behind a tree and Zander trying to find him. Zavier clicked his tongue twice, allowing his brother to grab his hand when he found him.

"Echolocation…" Fyre muttered. She tailed the two a little while longer, watching the younger twin find the older a few more times, before they got bored and started walking somewhere.

"You're getting pretty good at that," Zavier commented, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thank you," his brother said shyly.

The older twin was about to respond, when something caught his eye. "Hey… What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Ah, right," he said, grabbing Zander's hand and pulling him deeper into then forest. "This way!"

Fyre's eyes widened at the pulsing blue light Zavier was following. No, no, no! If they followed that–! They'd suffered so much, they didn't need what had happened to her to happen to them too! The fire magician summoned the magic deep inside her, driven by the fear of her friends getting tortured like she had just to hurt her. No. Fyre _refused_ to let that happen. The girl made a tree root reach out and trip the older brother, causing something to happen that she hadn't intended; Zander feeling his twin starting to fall and yanking him back on impulse, accidently knocking the breath out of himself when they both hit the ground, Zavier on top of him. The younger boy felt something on his lips and it took him a second to realize that that _something_ was his brother's lips. Both boys blushed, but were too shocked to move, as was Fyre. Zavier stared into his twin's blind eyes with fear –even though the other boy couldn't see it– scared that this might change their close, _brotherly_ relationship. And then… Zander moaned, closing his pale eyes and flipping himself on top of his brother, pressing his body against the identical boy beneath him, much to Zavier's slight chagrin. After a few seconds of letting his slightly younger sibling kiss him, Zavier finally came to his senses and shoved the boy off him, running away from him in a blind panic and forgetting that Zander couldn't find his way back by himself. That's when Fyre made herself seen. Or, er, heard. She jumped down from the tree she was hiding in, stumbling slightly from the magic she wasn't used to using, before she made her way over to the crumpled form that was crying with its back against a tree.

"Wh-Who's there?!" he shouted, looking up from his knees pointlessly.

Fyre sighed knowing that she had caused the tears streaming down his cheeks, but it was either that or being tortured in a cave…

"Hello?!"

Oh, right, she hadn't answered him. Meh, no reason she couldn't have some fun first.

"My name is Tobias Hankel," Fyre told him in a slightly lower sounding voice, making herself sound like a dehydrated boy. "I'm here to torture you in the name of God."

"What?!" he asked in pure fear, clearly not recognizing her voice.

"Yes, it's true," she said, touching his shoulder lightly just to watch him scramble away from her. "I shall beat you with wood until you repent your sins."

"P-Please, I–! Whatever I did, I-I-I'm sorry!"

Fyre felt a little bad about this, but it was still funny. "Choose."

"Wh-What?"

"Choose which one of your friends dies and which one of them lives."

"N-No! I won't do that!"

"Even if you die because of it?"

Zander gulped in fear, trying to pinpoint where her voice was. "Y-Yes…"

Fyre let the silence settle for a few seconds as she walked around the terrified boy, before clapping Zander on the shoulder, letting her voice go back to normal.

"Good job! Pan can trust you!"

"Wha… Fyrrre!" he whined. "That wasn't nice!"

The Book Seer just laughed, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him up. "Come on, let's go back to the camp."

On the way back, Fyre could tell that Zander was still trying to hold back his tears, but she didn't say anything. As soon as they were on the outskirts of the Lost Boy camp, the only Lost Girl saw Zavier sulking on Henry's log, so she whispered the information to his twin, watching his eyes widen in fear.

"I…don't really want to talk to him right now…"

Fyre nodded, before bursting into the clearing with the blind boy and shouting something that made less to no sense.

"Guess who's got a date with a prostitute!"

Henry, who was now awake and standing next to Peter, looked at her weirdly along with everyone else.

"What?" she asked. "You don't know what I do in my spare time."

"Not sure I want to now…" Henry said, turning away.

Fyre grinned, dragging Zander along with her and over to his brother without his knowledge. She shoved the boy down onto the log, pushing him into his twin's lap, with made both of them blush. Fyre then walked away, leaving the two to their own devises and going back into the forest to do who knew what. But before she disappeared, Henry noticed the color of her eyes flicker into a different shade.

"Hm…" he hummed in curiosity, before deciding that it must have just been a trick of the light. Henry's hum turned into a yawn when he noticed that the entire day had already gone by. "Hey, Pan?"

"Yes?" said kitchen appliance asked, turning to look at the boy with a smile on his face.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I'm kind of tired," he admitted sheepishly.

Peter just ruffled the boy's hair lightly. "Alright. Sleep well. Don't have any of your nightmares again."

Henry grinned at him, swatting his hand away and laughing, before walking back to his and Pan's house. When he got there, the truest believer rubbed his neck through his ever present scarf. It was a little sore for some reason… Henry decided to look in the small mirror he had found on top of Peter's cabinet. When he had removed the cloth covering his throat, he nearly dropped the mirror when he saw his reflection. It had just been a nightmare, right?! But no… There were bruises _covering_ his neck… Someone had tried to kill him… Someone who looked a lot like the girl he had once trusted…

* * *

**Neusuada: Doneness! The jingle the Lost Boys were chanting was a song I came up with when I was watching the show heh heh…**

**Ashe: Please don't be annoyed with the two new OCs and the moment they had, because we had absolutely **_**nothing**_** to write about in this chapter… Also, we'll have a Panry make-out scene in the next chapter, we just couldn't figure out where to put it in this one… We wanted to tease you guys relentlessly with that one scene too –Grins–**

**Neusuada: Anyway, the twins are based off of the twins in our Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story and they are based off of… Eh, read that story if you want to know, I don't want to say it again… Just pretend they are based on the Ouran High School Host Club twins if you don't want to read the other story.**

**Ashe: You get awesome points with us if you can figure out the Tobias Hankel allude too.**

**Neusuada: No negative comments about the twins or anything! Wow, it's four A.M. I'm tired… Okay, review!**


	8. Giving In

_**Giving In**_

**Neusuada: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!**

**Ashe: You okay?**

**Neusuada: NO! OF COURSE NOT! PAN MOTHER EFFING DIED! AND SO DID FELIX!**

**Ashe: Emily and Athena too…**

**Neusuada: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! MY POOR BROTHER! HE DIDN'T DESERVE A KNIFE TO THE BACK!**

**Ashe: He's fine in real life…**

**Neusuada: I KNOW, BUT STILL!**

**Ashe: Ah, no one knows about that. You see, readers, Neu saw Peter and realized how similar they look in real life, so she's obsessed with thinking they're related.**

**Neusuada: WE ARE! WE HAVE THE SAME FACE! AND BRITISHNESS! HE HAS TO STILL BE ALIVE, HE JUST HAS TO! AND MARCH 6****th****?! WHY SO FAR AWAY?! –Drops to knees– WHYYYYY?!**

**Ashe: I know… By the way, readers, how many Felix/Pan fangirls squealed when Peter took Felix's heart because he needed what he loved most? And how many died when Felix did? I know I did… Yeah, yeah, the love could be loyalty, but come on. Who bought that? Can't fool me, Pan…**

**Neusuada: Enjoy the chapter… It'll have a hardcore Panry kiss scene if all goes as planned… We own nothing except our OCs… -Starts sobbing uncontrollably-**

* * *

After walking through the forest for a little while, the person controlling Fyre came upon a small creek, vacating the girl's body and leaving her there to stare at the reflection in the water. Fyre let a gentle sob escape her throat, as she looked at the dark ebony hair halfway down her back and the non-magical blue eyes staring back at her. The fire user picked up a rock and threw it at her water, shattering her distraught and reflectionly reflection. With a growl of frustration, Fyre pulled her hair out of her cloak and started undoing it, before combing through the now loose locks with her hand and putting it back in its original braid. After tucking the hair back in her cloak and pulling her hood up, she started walking back to the camp, her eyes darting around every few seconds. Fyre scratched at her arm a couple times, rubbing her eyes and constantly making sure no stray hairs had fallen in her face. She tapped her fingers on her legs as she walked, anxious to fiddle with something. When she finally got back to the camp, she had no witty things to say as she immediately ran over to Felix, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the surrounding forest.

"Fyre?" he asked the girl dragging him father and farther away from the Lost Boys. "Fyre, what's wrong?"

Finally, she stopped and just held his hand, her head down. Felix was about to ask what was wrong again, but when she looked up at him with pleading eyes he suddenly understood.

"Please…" Fyre begged him, grabbing onto his tunic and fisting the fabric in her nimble hands. "I need it… _Please_, Felix…"

He shook his head, pulling her into his chest to let her cry. "You gave it to me so you couldn't get to it, Fyre. Why do you want it right now?"

She couldn't keep this from him anymore… Fyre let out a choked sob, before taking her hood off and pulling her braid out of her cloak, doing everything she could not to meet Felix's shocked gaze. The fire user felt herself being pulled into a tight hug again.

"What happened?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. Felix only tightened his grip, thinking she was cold. Fyre eased herself out of his grip and did something that shocked both of them; she pulled her shirt up. He blushed at first, but once he saw all the scars and cuts marring her skin, he gasped. Felix touched the cuts lightly with the pads of his fingers, making her shiver once again.

"Who did this…?"

Fyre let her shirt drop back to where it was, as she sighed. "The 'she' I was talking about… The one who kills Henry…"

"How did she manage to do this to you? Why didn't you attack her?"

No more hiding… She had to tell him…

"Because… She's my sister…"

After Henry stared at the bruises for a little while, he had gone to lie on his bed, trying to think of any other explanation than the nightmare being real, but so far, all he'd come up with was that some demon from Switzerland had taken over Fyre and made her into a voodoo shaman from Dalaran by making her eat a Spanish corndog, but that didn't make much sense… Shamans live in Turkey, not Guam, everyone knows that… Henry was knocked out of his random musings by the door opening.

"Henry?" Pan asked through the darkness of the room. "Are you still awake?"

The truest believer sat up in the bed slightly. "Yeah, I am."

Henry heard Peter walk towards him, feeling the bed dip when the older boy sat down. He could barely make out his face in the darkness until the candle suddenly flickered to life. Luckily, the light was dim enough to hide the bruises on his neck.

"Hey…"

Henry smiled gently. "Hi…"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it… I just know… Something's bothering you, what is it?"

The younger boy sighed, his smile melting. He couldn't tell the truth… Something was telling him that it wasn't the right time for the truth…"It's just… I've already been here for a few days and we haven't _done_ anything!"

Pan was quick to smirk and pin Henry underneath him on the bed. "'Done anything' huh?"

The ruler of Neverland curled his tongue around the shell of Henry's ear, nipping it lightly and listening to the satisfying gasp he received.

"I didn't mean _that_!" Henry cried quickly. "I-I meant _talk_!"

Peter nipped at the boy's ear again. "But talking's so _boring_… I'm sure there are _plenty_ of things we could be doing that are _much_ more fun…"

Pan enunciated this with a slow, sensual lick up the length of Henry's neck, eliciting a whimper from the boy and a bigger smirk from the one above him.

"P-Peter, I-I don't think I can-"

The older boy kissed him gently to shut him up. "Relax, love… I won't make you do anything you don't want to…"

Henry tangled him fingers in Peter's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. "Thank you…"

When Pan was dragged down for another kiss, it started soft, but that didn't last long. As Fyre had said, they had a _lot_ of sexual tension. The leader of the Lost Boys swiped his tongue across the truest believer's lips, using the boy's gasp to his advantage and delving deeper into Henry's mouth. The younger boy groaned, tugging on Peter's hair lightly and pulling a grunt from the boy above him. Pan shifted his weight, 'accidently' slipping a leg between Henry's thighs.

"P-Peter…" he moaned shakily.

Said ruler of Neverland chuckled lightly against Henry's mouth at his impersonation of Jell-O. Peter started trailing open-mouthed kisses along the truest believer's neck, stopping in some places to nip or suck, before continuing his ministrations. Pan grinded his knee against the boy, hearing him cry out in pleasure and throw his head back against the pillow. Peter smirked with pure satisfaction when Henry whimpered, begging him to not stop. The older boy tugged on the younger's shirt.

"May I?"

Henry hesitated for a second, before nodding franticly. "Please…"

Peter pulled the shirt off without a second thought, immediately attacking the newfound skin with his mouth. Pan dragged his tongue up from the rim of Henry's jeans to the base of his neck, pulling a harsh breath from the boy. The ruler of Neverland was about to continue when… Henry yawned. Moment dead. Peter laughed, kissing the truest believer lightly, before getting off him and going to sit on the edge of the bed. Henry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Pan handed the thin boy his plain green shirt, following his muscle movement as he put it back on. "It's no problem; you're tired. Hell, so am I! Kind of forgot in the heat of the moment."

Henry chuckled, grabbing Peter's wrist and tugging him back down on the bed with him. "Can you stay?"

Pan smiled at the boy, but he shook his head. "I don't think I could resist having you if I was so close to you while you're sleeping again. I barely managed last night."

The younger boy nodded, letting go of his lover and allowing him to go to his own bed.

"Goodnight," Henry whispered after darkness once again consumed the room.

"Sleep well, Henry…"

The next morning, Henry walked out of the hollow tree to see Pan leaning against a tree watching the Lost Boys spar, the twins awkwardly sitting on the same log whilst trying to avoid even touching each other, Hamish running around the camp like he was on a sugar high (Which he very well could have been), and Felix sitting next to Fyre who was seated on a tree branch with a book in one hand and a glass bottle of clear liquid in the other. Water maybe? Felix took the drink away from her after she took a swig that seemed too long. So many different stories around the camp today… Henry was about to decide who to talk to, when the choice was made for him.

"Henry!"

Said believer whipped around to see Vincent. Vincent was a boy around fourteen, with silky black hair that fell just slightly past his ears. He was probably the palest person Henry had ever met, even though he was always out in the sun. He had a sharp face, honey colored eyes, and was fairly attractive, but Henry could never pay attention long enough to care.

"Did you know that our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second, but our unconscious minds can process eleven million?"

See, Vincent's gift –Annoying ability– was an eidetic memory. He felt the need the spout out random facts about things that no one cared about.

"I didn't know that, Vincent…"

"Well, did you know that–?!"

"Probably not, but I doubt anyone cares," Fyre interrupted, coming up behind Henry with Felix not far behind her.

Vincent pouted, glaring playfully at the girl before walking away, muttering under his breath.

"So!" Fyre said, breaking the silence. "How's today treating you, Henry?"

Fyre smelled strange, Henry commented. The smell also seemed to be coming from the bottle of clear liquid Felix was now holding. Half of the truest believer wondered what it was, but the other half didn't really want to know.

"I'm fine…" he said, looking away from her. Henry caught sight of the twins again, noticing how they were sitting even farther away from each other now, the younger of the two looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. "Hey, Fyre? Do you know what's wrong with the twins? They're normally inseparable, but right now they look like they want the other to disappear…"

"Ah... That…" she mumbled, grinning suddenly and then bursting into laughter. "That was fun!"

Fyre then snapped her fingers, making a portion of Zander's sleeve catch on fire. Everyone looked over to the two boys when Zavier shouted in alarm, quickly going to put the fire out. After that was done, the older twin pulled his brother into his arms and glared harshly at the girl in the hood.

"What the hell, Fyre?!"

Even though her mind was a bit foggy, she still had enough manners to walk across the camp instead of shouting what had happened where everyone could hear it.

"Maybe, you should stop acting like a spineless worm and start accepting the fact that you both liked the kiss," Fyre hissed in his ear. "I thought being here meant not giving a damn about what society thinks. No matter what any of the other boys think, it's _your_ decision to love each other, not theirs. Even though we've all going to be kids forever, man up, Zavier! Your brother's accepted his feelings, now it's your turn."

And with that, Fyre turned and marched away into the forest, leaving the two boy in a shocked silence. After a few moments of muttering angrily to herself, the fire user began to aggressively push loose strands of her hair out of her face. She contemplated going back and taking her drink from Felix, but she pushed the idea out of her head quickly. Soon, Fyre got bored of wandering and starting hitting random plants with her hook-swords, murdering the poor, innocent foliage. She could mourn the plants later. Fyre even thought up orange juice in her boredom. She rather liked the smell of oranges… They covered up the scents of certain drinks… Fyre went back to killing plants after a while, trying to do anything to keep her mind occupied. She was starting to get bored of that pastime as well, when she was roughly grabbed from behind and held against a tree with magic, until whoever it was that was keeping her there had the decency to tie her up with rope.

'_Note to self,'_ she thought_. 'Destroy every tree on the island, for I am apparently very easy to capture.'_

When the multicolor haired girl finally looked up, she was greeted by the many faces of Henry's family. Snow, Charming, and Rumple weren't there, she noted absently. Probably collecting firewood or something...

"Okay, really?" she asked, greatly irritated. "Out of all the people on the island, I'm the only one worth kidnapping? I mean, dude, what the hell?"

"You're the one we keep finding, so why not?" Hook asked cockily.

Fyre dead-panned. She noticed that Emma was standing much closer to the captain than she had been the last time, while Nealfire was practically _emanating_ waves of sulk. "So… Captain Swan prevailed I take it?"

Hook nodded, smirking. Suddenly, Fyre's gaze fell on the bottle at the captain's side. She didn't even register Emma and Regina talking to her, their voices becoming muffled in her ears. Regina snapped her fingers in front of Fyre's face, trying to get the girl to respond to no avail.

"Hello?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of it.

"Okay, that's it," the evil queen said, going to pull Fyre's heart out of her chest. Luckily, Emma stopped her.

"She'll talk eventually; we don't need to resort to violence."

"We all know that's the only way she'll talk!"

"No… I don't think so…"

Everyone turned to look at the one-handed pirate.

"What do you mean?" Nealfire asked.

Hook didn't respond, only pulled the flask off his belt and held it up. "Is this what you want? The rum?"

Fyre's eyes had a longing look in them, as she tugged at the binds keeping her away from the alcohol.

"Your majesty, I would strongly suggest untying those ropes," he said.

Regina looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't. Instead, she did what the captain asked, thinking he might have a way to get a straight answer. As soon as the ropes fell away, the fire user ran forward and looked at Hook with hopeful eyes.

"I can have it?"

The man put his hook on her shoulder, keeping the girl just out of reach of the rum. "Yes. For a price."

"What do you want?" she asked quickly.

"Knowledge."

"What would you like to know?"

Everyone looked like they could kiss Hook out of happiness. Not that they would.

"Where's Henry? We're well educated in his location with Pan, but where specifically on the island? No trick answers, either, love."

Fyre hesitated. "…Pan doesn't want me telling you…"

"Do you want this or not?" Hook asked gesturing to the flask.

The Lost Girl opened her mouth only to close it again and look away. "He's gonna kill me…"

"Who? Pan?" Nealfire asked.

She shook her head. "My…friend… He's trying to help me with my addiction problem, but…"

Fyre shook her head again, letting the unsaid words hang in the air.

"_I can't be helped…"_

"Where's Henry, love?" Hook asked again, breaking the silence.

"…He's at the camp you went to a couple days ago… He just wasn't there when you were… Well, he was, but it's complicated…"

Hook let her go, handing her the flask. "Thanks… Fyre was it? I expect that back when you're done."

Fyre chuckled mirthlessly. "Sure thing… Hey, um… Why do you wanna take Henry away…?"

"He's got a family that loves him and wants him back," Emma explained. "Just like I'm sure yours does…"

The Lost Girl's eyes hardened as she glared at the blonde woman. "Listen, _Savior_. My family _never_ loved me. The only people who _ever_ have are the Lost Boys. I was a theft when Pan found me, but he still took me in. He gave me a life worth living. He's done the same for Henry; He gave him a _real_ family."

"By kidnapping him?" Regina asked incredulously.

"He came back on his own! Pan gave him a _way_, but it was _Henry's_ choice!"

"You're lying!" Nealfire spoke up.

"I. Don't. Lie," Fyre growled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I _saw_ the boy jump into a portal of his own accord. She's telling the truth," Hook said.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Regina shouted.

"I only saw him disappearing into a portal; there wasn't much I could do!"

Fyre smirked, knowing that the pirate was lying. "Well, if you're done with me, I think I'll be on my way."

Everyone was too busy arguing to notice the Lost Girl walking away. After a while, she unscrewed the flask and took a long drink of the rum, letting it burn its way down her throat. Fyre thought about the events that had just unfolded as she walked back into the camp, no one noticing due to them all lying on the ground, dozing off. It finally caught up to her what she had just done; she had told Henry's family where he was so she could give into her alcohol addiction. Three words summed up what was going to happen when Pan and Felix found out.

Fyre. Was. Screwed.

* * *

**Neusuada: So! Sorry for the late update, we've been sick the past week and it's been Hell.**

**Ashe: About Vincent, we were watching Criminal Minds and we just had to put in a character like that… Same story with the addiction. And, yes, we know that Reid was addicted to drugs not alcohol, but you can't get drugs in Neverland.**

**Neusuada: No bad reviews allowed!**

**Ashe: Review good things though!**

**Neusuada: Review please!**


	9. Fading Life

_**Fading Life**_

**Neusuada: Merry a few days after Christmas! Or Hanukah, whatever you celebrate :)**

**Ashe: And a late happy birthday to our friend Lucy whose birthday is on Christmas!**

**Neusuada: Yay! Okay, so! To the guest who wanted more Panry, you got it! And, to the guest who doesn't want us to do twincest! You're reading a Panry… With all due respect, it's our story. If you don't like what we're doing with it, please either skip those parts or read something you do like. Everyone has their own opinion and if you don't like ours, that's fine, but please don't tell us how to write the things we really want to. We've never done a twincest or a yaoi, so this is new ground for us and we like other people's opinions, but if their opinions are that we shouldn't do something crucial to the storyline (Which the twincest is believe it or not) then, no offence, but **_**please**_** keep your opinion to yourself.**

**Ashe: You said 'opinion' like four or five times…**

**Neusuada: Hm, so I did… I'm sorry if I offended you with this, but please don't just disregard it. So! Enjoy the chapter and the wonderful mutilation of the fourth wall!**

**Ashe: We don't own anything except our OCs!**

* * *

Fyre walked cautiously around the camp, trying not to be seen by Felix, who could have been anywhere. Seriously, the guy was a freaking _ninja_ sometimes… The Lost Girl put her hand on her magically deep pockets, just to make sure her rum was still safe, before she crouched behind a bush, keeping a lookout for previously mentioned ninja. There was no sign of him so far…

"What are you doing?"

Scratch that.

Fyre whirled around so fast that she tripped and fell at the feet of the person who had spoken. Felix. Crap… The fire user quickly patted the ground around her.

"I'm just checking something."

"Checking what?"

Fyre picked up some of the beautiful mosaic dirt around her, inspecting it closely, before dropping it. "Yup… This is dirt... Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a smiling badger."

"…What?"

"What? I've seen some pretty weird things on this island…"

"Right," he said, smirking at her whilst helping her up from the ground. "Come on, let's get back– Hey, are you alright?"

The words sounded like they were underwater to Fyre as she swayed on her feet. The last thing she saw was a blurry version of Felix's fear-filled face, before everything went black.

_A girl walked along a road in an old town, her foot-length white hair falling over her slim shoulders in two loose braids. She carried some small purple flowers in one hand while the other stayed by her thin waist, her nimble fingers playing with the fabric of her light-blue dress. It was snowing, but the girl didn't seem to care or even notice. As she walked, she gave the small flowers to passing children who just smiled and thanked her. After a little while, the girl's hand only held one more flower (Which she decided to keep), so she started playing with the snowflakes falling around her, using some sort of magic to turn them into different shapes, before letting them fall again. As she entered the town's plaza, the girl was met with many angry faces. When she looked around, she saw most of the townspeople, along with the leader and his wife. They all looked like they wanted to murder her…_

"_You…" the leader spoke, pointing at her. His glare held so much fury that the girl took a step back._

"_What did I do?" she asked fear filing her icy-blue eyes._

_The man's wife stepped forward, gesturing to the snowing sky. "_You_ caused this blizzard."_

_Blizzard? There was a blizzard? The girl looked up. Yup. Blizzard. "What do you mean _I_ caused it?"_

_The woman scoffed. "It has been endless snow and back luck ever since you stepped foot in our town of Serra. You have white hair and blue eyes, girl. All signs point to you."_

"_That's no proof!" the girl defended. "I worked at a dye shop not long ago, that's the reason my hair is this color! And blue eyes aren't uncommon, so how does that count?!"_

"_It counts because your eyes _glow_," the woman's husband said. "As for your hair, you could easily be lying about that."_

"_I'm not!"_

"_What should we do with her?" the woman asked the man._

_He seemed to think about this for a second. "Well… If we kick her out, she could do this to other towns…"_

"_I haven't done anything!" the girl shouted, her Irish accent ringing in her words._

"_Silence!" the man hissed at her._

"_We should just burn the ice-witch…" the woman suggested._

"_What?!" the girl asked in horror._

"_That seems like a fine idea!" the man agreed._

"_I've done nothing!" she screamed, accidently shooting a blast of ice at the leader and his wife. The man pulled the woman out of the way, letting the ice explode behind them into a well, creating a wave of frozen water. "…Except that…"_

"_Get her!" the man shouted to some men and women guarding the town. "Get Caoilainn!"_

_The image of the girl running away froze and faded away, leaving only blackness in its wake…_

Fyre shot up in the bed she was laying in, only to be held down by someone.

"Let me go!" she shouted, before a wave of fatigue overcame her, causing the girl to fall back on the bed groaning with an arm covering her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Fyre opened one of her closed eyes to look at Felix, before she closed it again. "Yep, I'm jippy dee dandy… Note my sarcasm…"

Felix laughed. "Oh, I do, trust me."

A sudden thought occurred to the fire user, as she brought her hand down to her pocket. Various books, check. Cell phone with no reception, check. Miscellaneous crap, check. Rum bottle... Check. Fyre breathed a sigh of relief, before she reached into her pocket, pulled the canteen out, and held it out to Felix.

"Keep it away from me."

"Where did you get-?"

"Just hide it before I change my mind!"

The fire user felt him take the bottle from her hand and, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes. Fyre sighed again at seeing that Felix had left the room. After assuring herself that he wouldn't burst back into his small house, the Lost Girl opened her hand, staring blankly at the object inside. A tear fell from her eye and landed on her palm, slowly sliding down to greet what she was holding.

A small, frost covered purple flower.

A little while later, Fyre stumbled out of the hut, slowly making her way towards the camp. She was almost there... Just a little farther… Unless she tripped over a twig, which of course she did… Luckily, a body cushioned her fall. When she looked down, she saw that she had landed on a very powerful cooking utensil.

"Robbie!"

"Hello, Fyre…" he groaned. "Could you get off me? The snows freezing."

"Oh, sorry…" she said, shooting up and roughly pulling him with her.

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's fine. I didn't see you, you didn't see me, no one's at fault."

"Wow… Henry's really changed you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Never really one to sugarcoat, Fyre said it like it was. "You can be a right bastard when Henry's not around."

"Gee… Thanks…"

"Why are you thanking me? That wasn't a compliment."

Just as Pan was about to respond, he and Fyre heard shouting coming from the camp.

"Just admit it!"

"But it's _wrong_!"

"You're the _only_ _one_ who cares!"

"Oh, mother-" Fyre muttered, cutting herself off and trudging into the clearing.

When she got there, she saw a crowd of Lost Boys circled around Zavier and Ryne with Zander standing awkwardly off to the side. Ryne was (normally) a sweet boy at the age of fifteen with jaw-length, chocolate brown hair the flipped outward at the tips in spikes. He was lanky and thin, but an _amazing_ shot when it came to arrows. His normally happy, mint colored eyes glinted a shade darker in malice directed at Zavier. It was _so_ hard to guess what they were fighting about… But just to annoy them, Fyre had to ask.

"What are you two fighting about?"

"Zavier keeps blowing Zander off and he won't just _admit_ how he feels!"

"I don't feel anything for him! And he doesn't feel anything for me!"

"Have you asked him?!"

"I don't need to!"

"Are you sure about that…?"

The two arguing boys looked over at Zander, who was looking away from his brother's questioning gaze. Just because he couldn't see it, didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

"What do you mean, Zander? Of course you're not in love with me…"

The blind boy shook his head, roughly wiping his tears away before they fell.

"Zander…?"

He shook his head again, before running away, stumbling his way through the forest as best as he could.

"Zander!" Zavier shouted, running after his twin and leaving the camp in silence.

"So…" Fyre spoke, pulling her receptionless phone out of her pocket. "This this dead… Does anyone have a pluggy thingy?"

Everyone stared at her, saying nothing.

"Oh, wait, there's no electricity here…" she said dejectedly, before snapping her fingers when an idea struck her. "Lightning…"

"No lightning please…" Devin said.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" she pouted, putting her phone back in her Tardis pocket.

"Hey, Fyre?" Ryne asked her.

"Hm?"

"Why's your hair black?"

It was then that the girl noticed her hood had fallen down. She also noticed that only the tips of her hair were still blue. "It's not…"

"Yeah… It is…"

"…It's dye…"

"Oh, uh… Okay…"

Fyre pointed to the forest. "I'm gonna make sure Zander didn't fall off a cliff… Bye."

Without waiting for a response, the Book Seer jumped into the trees, trying to find the twins. It didn't take long for her to come across the sight of Zavier holding his crying brother close to him in front of a large tree, so she made sure she was hidden, before she quietly watched the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry…" Zander sobbed into his brother's chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for…" Zavier cooed.

"I do!" the younger twin cried, gripping his brother's cloak tightly. "Fyre and Ryne were right about how I felt and I was too scared that you'd push me away if you knew, so I ran and now _this_ happened!"

This…? Upon second glance, Fyre saw that Zander's foot was stuck in in the roots of the tree they were sitting next to. She sighed, knowing she'd have to help them. Using the same power that had gotten then into this mess in the first place, Fyre managed to move the tree roots just enough for the older of the two brothers' to pull the younger's foot out.

Zavier looked around, just barely catching sight of Fyre hiding behind the tree.

"Stay here, Zander… I'll be right back…"

"O-Okay…"

The older twin then got up off the ground and walked over to the tree Fyre was currently residing in. He climbed up to the branch he had seen her on and looked around. When he saw nothing, he shrugged and was about to just off the tree when something caught his eye.

"What's this…?"

Zavier bent down to pick up a small leather book that looked like it had been read a few times. Written on the cover in a beautiful greenish-gold script was the name 'Henry'. Now _that_ caught his attention. The first reason being that somehow Fyre had used earth magic, and the second that she had dropped Henry's life story. Why was it so thin…? Zavier put the book in his pocket. He'd _definitely_ read this later. The older twin noticed something else when the book was in his pocket; a hair hanging out of it. A foot-length, solid black hair with no blue on it at all…

Zavier finally jumped out of the tree when he heard some twigs snap on the ground. He shouted an 'Almost done!' over to Zander, as he ran over to where he heard the noise. When he saw what had made it, he gasped in shock. Fyre was crumpled on the ground, her braid lying across her stomach in a dark ebony. Zavier ran over to her, brushing her bangs off of her sickly pale neck and pressing two fingers to it. After waiting for a few seconds, Zavier put his hand over his mouth in shock.

Fyre didn't have a pulse.

* * *

**Neusuada: Sorry this took so long! It was Christmas and after that we had no motivation, then we had no idea what to write and- Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Ashe: Sorry again! Okay, well, we're being forced at gunpoint to go to bed, so bye, flames aren't allowed, Ryne name is pronounced Ryan (Motivation was a checkout guy at Target), we changed Fyre's name from a few chapters ago, Caoilainn isn't Fyre anymore, she's not based on the girl from Frozen (We saw the movie a few days ago), and even though we have nearly sixty reviews, more **_**really**_** motivate us!**

**Neusuada: Mostly because it reminds us that we're supposed to be writing a story…**

**Ashe: Yep! Okay, review!**


	10. Dead But Alive

_**Dead But Alive**_

**Neusuada: Hello!**

**Ashe: Hi!**

**Neusuada: Wow, tenth chapter already… Sorry for the late update. School started again… Anyone have a gun…? -Blatantly ignores Adam and Steve reviews- So anyway! Here's the chapter! We hope you like it! We also changed the end of the last chapter just a little bit, because we were so tired when we wrote it that we forgot our storyline…**

**Ashe: Adam and Eve were technically related too, so that comment checks out :)**

**Neusuada: Ashe… Ah, well, since we're on the subject, the chapters would be way too short without the twins and we'd have no idea what to write without their relationship. Even if we **_**did**_** have something else to write, we wouldn't. We're writing it, that's that. Sorry for being rude, but we **_**do**_** take those kind of things as flames whether they are or not. Okay! To the guest who asked if Ashe and I are two writers… It's **_**really**_** complicated, so let's go with yeah, we are. To redashrose (love your name) I love Pan too and thanks for thinking the story's awesome :) Also, just a random thanks to princess26966 who's the only one who said anything about hoping Fyre's okay. She and Felix getting together… Hm… Maybe… I wasn't really planning on doing tha- Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I'm getting them together! But not yet… -Laughs evilly- We're gonna torture the characters first… By the way, we changed Fyre's hair from orange to black, as we did research on Irish people. Weird… I've got Irish blood and I believed the stereotypes… Oh! And to QuirkyPineapple (If you're still reading this) to your review on chapter six, the book would follow Henry's life even if he faked his death. Fyre was foreshadowing something else. Sorry. I'll spare you tears though, don't worry. Enjoy the chapter, we only own our OCs and cursing!**

* * *

Zavier's breathing picked up with each passing second as he continued to stare at the girl lying on the ground. He roughly wiped at the tears that threatened to fall, willing himself not to cry anymore. The call of 'Zavier?!' startled the boy out of his sorrow.

"H-Hold on, Zander!"

The older twin went to pick up Fyre from the ground, when a sound he thought he'd never hear again reached his ears.

"Chicken tenders…"

"…Fyre?"

"Sweet sauce all over my body…"

"You're alive?!"

The girl on the mosaic dirt cracked open one eye to look at Zavier.

"Really? You didn't even hear me molesting you via drive-through?"

"…Um…"

Fyre stood up, swaying a little.

"Are you alright?" Zavier asked, putting his hand on her arm to steady her.

Fyre jerked away, leaning on a tree so she didn't fall over. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Where's Zander?" she asked abruptly.

Fyre pulled her hood up, walking quickly in the direction Zavier pointed in. The older twin ran after her, before blocking her path.

"What?" she asked hotly.

"I, uh… I just wanted to thank you for helping Zander…" he said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"When his foot was stuck. Don't play dumb, Fyre, I saw you."

Fyre eyed him warily. "Don't tell anyone, yeah? I… That was really the last time I could use that kind of magic…"

"I won't, I promise, but..." he sighed. "Fyre, why's your hair black?"

"Not now," she hissed, stepping past him and walking over to Zander, picking the lightweight boy up and slinging him over her shoulder.

"Hey!" he complained, flailing his arms. "Whoever's holding me, put me down!"

Fyre patted his back, walking towards the camp. "Let me think. No."

Zander huffed, going limp in frustration.

"Much better."

"Fyre, don't manhandle my brother," Zavier said, walking up next to her.

Fyre said nothing, giving the older twin a sideways glare instead. For no reason, the fire user gripped Zanders ankle hard, smirking when she heard him whimper. What was going on with her…? She was acting...cruel… Zavier took his brother from the girl quickly, allowing the boy to walk by himself. For all of a second, before Zander cried out and collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Zavier asked worriedly.

"That's why I was carrying him," Fyre stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He fractured his ankle when it got stuck in the tree roots."

"Then why'd you grab it if you knew he was hurt?"

Fyre shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure I was right."

Zavier glared at her, picking his brother up bridle style, much to his dismay.

"I can walk!" he whined.

"That's why you fell down," Zavier said in a dead-pan voice.

"But I-"

"Just give it up, Zandy," Fyre teased.

Zander made a pitiful sounding whine as he gave up, once again going limp. After walking in silence for a few minutes, the three finally made it back to camp and immediately walked in opposite directions. Zavier ignored all the questioning glances, as he carried his brother into their small hut a little ways away from the camp. He set Zander down on the bed and, after making sure his brother's ankle was wrapped, sat in the wooden chair off to the side. He pulled out Henry's book and opened it near the end subconsciously. Zavier's eyes widened as he stared at the gold script slowly getting a green tinge to it. This part of the book must have been what was happening right now… Henry was with Pan, so that must have been why the gold was turning slightly green; their souls were intertwining together. So that meant that… Pan was Henry's true love… Zavier furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

Why did the water wake him and not Henry?

That wasn't what the truest believer was thinking about, however, while he was in the ruler of Neverland's house, doing something perfectly normal for a perfectly normal reason. Henry was brushing Peter's hair because he wanted to. The older boy had resisted at first, but Henry didn't take 'no' for an answer. After a little while, Peter's hair was untangled and smooth, but Henry still continued to brush it.

"Not that I don't like this, but why are you still brushing my hair?"

"Because I want to."

Pan laughed. "Alright then."

Seeing as how it was pretty late, the feeling of Henry brushing his hair was starting to make Peter tired. Not wanting to fall asleep, Pan took the brush out of the younger boy's hand, giving him an impish smile. Henry gave the older boy a dead-pan look.

"I was falling asleep," Pan explained.

Henry sighed, falling backwards on the bed. "Your hair's soft, you should brush it more often."

Peter fell next to him. "Yes, mother."

The truest believer frowned playfully at him. "If I'm mother, does that make you father?"

Pan laughed, pulling Henry into his arms. "Yeah, I guess so."

The younger boy snuggled into Peter's arms, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Peter…"

The ruler of Neverland kissed him forehead gently. "I love you, Henry. Sleep well.

After a few seconds, the peaceful silence was broken. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"…Why do you love me?"

Pan sat up, looking down at Henry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked. Why do you love me?"

"Well," Peter started. "You're funny and sweet and nice, but you're strong too. I like that you don't just charge into matters, you think them through. Your follow your own rules, but you don't disregard others, and… Well, I don't know really. You're just…_you_."

Henry smiled. "Really?"

"_Really_."

The leader of the Lost Boys kissed the truest believer gently. "Rest."

As soon as Henry closed his eyes, his breathing evened out. Pan smiled lightly, starting to get out of Henry's bed. This action was stopped, however, when the younger boy shivered. Even under his fur blanket and his mind traveling through the deepest realms of slumber, Henry could still feel the coldness of Peter abandoning his side! Or, it could have been that it was still snowing outside, but that wasn't the point. The ruler of Neverland noticed and immediately crawled back under the blanket with the boy, wrapping his long arms around him. Henry sighed through his nose happily, his shivering subsiding. Peter kissed the boy's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, love."

The next morning, Henry and Pan awoke to yelling in the camp. When they rushed up the stairs, the two boys saw Fyre (With her hood still up) locked in a dagger fight with Mathew. Actually, Mathew looked more like he was trying to defend himself from the Lost Girl. She looked like she was _trying_ to hurt him instead of just trying to win the fight.

"Alright!" Pan called.

Everyone except Fyre turned their heads to look at their leader, which was a mistake on Mathew part. A dagger sliced his jaw, his startled yell drawing everyone's attention back to the battle. Felix ran over, grabbing the lithe girl around the waist and pulling her away from Mathew.

"I'm not finished yet!" she screamed, attempting to stab whatever she could reach.

When Felix felt her body temperature lower, he was quick to drop her, thinking she had been hot enough to feel cold. Luckily, Mathew was now safely behind Peter. After being dropped unceremoniously on the ground, Fyre groaned lightly, shaking her head and looking up at everyone around her.

"Sorry about that," she said, chuckling awkwardly and playing with the black feathers that were braided into her…well, braid. "I really wanted to win… Heh, heh…"

Felix caught her slight wince, but no one else did.

"Fyre, I hate to do this, but for your behavior against Mathew, you're not allowed to come on the hunting trip today," Pan spoke sternly.

"What?! But Paaaaan!"

"No, Fyre. You're staying here with Henry. That's final."

The fire user made a sound that resembled a wounded puppy, while Henry looked at Peter in confusion.

"Why do _I_ have to stay here?"

"Well… You haven't been trained in fighting yet and I don't want you getting hurt."

Henry crossed his arms over his chest indigently. "I'm not made of glass, Peter."

The Book Seer standing next to the boy was quick to grab his shoulder and push him over. "Uh oh. I broke the tea cup."

The truest believer huffed, standing back up and brushing his pants off. "Fine, I'll stay here with Fyre."

Fyre cackled, staring at Henry with eyes full of sadistic glee. "You're _my_ bitch now."

Henry looked at Pan worriedly, but just received an amused laugh and a 'Good luck!' in response as the older boy walked into the forest with the rest of the Lost Boys. Fyre groaned, flopping down on her stomach to play with the dying embers of the campfire. Or, rather, to stare at them since she didn't seem to be doing anything. When she tried to touch the fire, she immediately retracted her hand like she had been burned, the fire going out quickly. Henry noticed the tips of the once burning logs were now coated in ice for some reason.

"Fyre?" he asked. "You alright?"

_The girl looked up quickly, but when she did, a different Henry was staring at her in concern. The Henry she was looking at was a little bit older with dirt smeared on his face._

"_Fyre?"_

_Fyre couldn't answer because of a sudden burning in her chest. She gripped at it in pain, her mouth falling open in silent agony._

"_Now you know a portion of what I had to go through," someone said._

_Fyre looked up to see a girl that looked exactly like her with white hair in two braids, icy-blue eyes, and a dress made of ice. The Book Seer tried to speak, but the pain was making it impossible._

"_What's that?" the girl asked rhetorically. "You're not in that much pain? Well, here then. Let me give you some more!"_

_With that, the girl shot a spear of ice straight at Henry. It was flying too fast for him to more and before he knew it, the spear had impaled him in the chest._

"_No!" Fyre managed to choke out._

_Henry collapsed, blood pooling around him. The white haired girl was quick to grab Fyre's arms, preventing her from saving the dying boy._

"_Please…" she begged past the pain, looking into the eyes of the girl. "Don't kill an innocent boy…"_

"_Why not…? After all… Your actions lead to the death of an innocent girl… Don't worry… That girl will get her revenge at the measly cost of the people who killed her… As well as everyone she ever loved…"_

_The girl let go of Fyre, letting her fall to the ground. When Fyre looked at her arm, she saw five prick in it, before her vision started the turn black around the edges._

"_Do you like it?" the girl asked, show her twin the thorn on the pad of each finger. "I dipped the thorns in a sleeping potion, but this one's different than the one I used on Pan… It causes _eternal_ sleep…in the most painful way it can…"_

_Just before everything went black from the pain coursing in waves throughout her body, Fyre fell into the puddle of Henry's blood, just managing to see the life fade from his eyes as her own vision went dark…_

* * *

**Neusuada: -Groans- This chapter was so short! Sorry this took so long. We hope you liked the 'Slendy Works At Burger King Reference' at the beginning. Yes, we know it's actually from a comedian, but we forgot his name.**

**Ashe: Okay, well we have to go the bed, so no bad reviews, but please **_**do**_** review, and bye!**

**Neusuada: Bye! Review!**


	11. Dying Fire

_**Dying Fire**_

**Neusuada: -Eating strawberries- Hello!**

**Ashe: So uncool…**

**Neusuada: Shut it, Alphonse!**

**Ashe: …Okay.**

**Neusuada: So! To the reviews! To the guest who asked what I meant with the gun, I was joking about dying because of school being hard. I wouldn't actually kill myself because of that though. To the guest Jessica… -Hugs Jessica- You are so freaking nice! Thank you so much! I really like you, review more, yeah? If you have any questions, just ask! Okay! To the guest who did the really big religious paragraph, I really understand where you're coming from, I do. Your opinion is your opinion and I know a lot of people share it. However, mine is mine. I'm not trying to be insulting, because I really understand your point of view, but please don't try to put your views on my story, because I'm not going to change it. I really don't want this to sound mean because I'm not trying to be, but I'm a Druid, so I believe that love is love no matter what the form it comes in. If it's real love, the cost shouldn't matter. I'm sorry about your brother, trust me when I say that I know how it feels, but trying to make me change my story won't do anything to help. Once again, I'm **_**really**_** sorry. Now! Story time!**

**Ashe: Just a little warning, this chapter jumps around a bit, so ask us if you have any questions. We don't own anything except our OCs!**

* * *

Fyre opened her eyes to see Henry, alive and staring at her worriedly as he sat in front of her.

"Fyre?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

'_Was that… Did I just see Henry's death...?'_

"Yeah," she choked out, trying to think of a quick lie. "I'm okay, just… The twins aren't here and I miss messing with them."

"I think I understand. I miss Peter already… Why do they even have to _go_ hunting? I mean, can't you just want something and have it here?"

"Well, yeah… But it's more satisfying if you do it yourself."

Henry hummed in understanding. "Why do we have to stay behind again?"

"Because," Fyre started. "I was bad and you're too much of a uke to go hunting."

The truest believer looked up at the Book Seer from his spot on the ground, his eyelashes shading his confused eyes in a way that made him look innocent and adorable. "I'm a what?"

Fyre clapped her hands. "_That_, my dear, was positively uke-ish!"

Henry looked at her in annoyance. "But what does 'uke' mean?"

"It means that you're on bottom in your yaoi relationship with Pan!"

"I'm on- Oh. Oh… _Oh_… Oh! Fyre!"

"Oh, good! You understand! I was afraid I'd have to explain how that works."

Henry responded with an exasperated look.

"Hey, you know, I have a question."

"Hm? What?"

"When did you first start loving Pan? I mean, I could just read your book, but hearing it from you has more meaning."

Henry blushed. "Why do you wanna know?"

Fyre shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well… I realized I loved him a few different times…"

* * *

"'Don't worry, Zavier! I know my way back to the camp! We've walked back there together a thousand times, there's no way I'll get lost!' Why the _hell_ did I say that?"

Right now, Zander was trying to find his way back to the Lost Boy camp after being sent back by Pan. His leader didn't think it was too smart to be hunting with a fractured ankle, so he told the boy that he should probably go and rest it until he was better. Zavier had wanted to go with him of course, but Zander knew he had been looking forward to this hunting trip and he couldn't take that away from his brother. Now that the blind boy was completely lost, he was beginning to regret not asking for guidance back to the camp. After taking another few steps, Zander was suddenly pushed against a tree and tied there with something that was probably rope. A blindfold was pointlessly put over his eyes, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, good!" a British man said. "It's someone else!"

"Finally…" a woman with an authoritative voice said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Zander asked.

"Maybe if we take off your blindfold you'll know who we are and what we want," a different woman said, though it didn't seem to be completely directed at him.

"Fine," the first woman said. "I'm taking your blindfold off now."

"You do that," the blind boy said.

After the woman took the strip of fabric off, she spoke again. "Now do you know who we are?"

"Well you sure _sound_ like a group of people, but if you're talking about what you look like then that's a bit lost on me."

There was silence for a few seconds before a woman with a kind voice spoke. "You're blind?"

"No. I'm not blind. I just can't see you even though you're standing right in front of me," he said sarcastically.

"Why would Pan keep him if he's blind?" the second woman asked.

Zander shrugged. "I don't know. I've never asked. But he took me and my brother in without any questions, he's not as bad a guy as some think."

"He still kidnapped my son," a different man said.

"Your son?" Zander asked. "Oh… Oh, I get it… You're Henry's family aren't you?"

"Yeah and we'd like him back," another, nicer sounding, man said.

"He can leave any time he wants to. No one's keeping him here."

"That can't be true, Henry would have left already if it was," the first woman (Probably the evil queen) said.

"You _really_ think we kidnapped him again don't you? Let me ask you something, why did it take so long for you to get Henry back the first time?"

"We had to find out where he was and then find a way to actually get here," the second woman said. "After that, we had to find him on the island and figure out who we were dealing with and come up with a plan to get past you guys."

"Yeah, but _four years_?"

"Lay of it, mate!" the British man told him.

Zander rolled his sightless eyes. "Fine. If you really want him back then go to our camp where I'm sure he'll tell you that he wants to stay here. But if you need help in finding the camp… Well, I can't really help you with that."

"Why are you out here if you don't know the way back to your own camp?" the evil queen asked.

"'Cause I thought I did."

"Regina, we can't just leave him here," the nicer sounding woman said.

"Why not? Someone will find him eventually."

"We could take him with us," the nicer sounding man said. "Use him as leverage to get Henry back."

"And do what?" Zander asked. "Exchange me for Henry? Torture me until Pan gives you him? Pan values and protects his Lost Boys, but not even _that_ would make him give up the truest believer."

"Why don't we just keep him and make him tell us what he knows about Pan?" the British man said.

"Or we could punish Pan by using this boy as target practice," the evil queen said. "Or, better yet, moving target practice. Screaming target practice…"

"I like Hook's idea better," the second woman said. "I mean, it's not like he could run. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't get very far."

"Alright," the evil queen grumbled. After she spoke, the ropes fell off of Zander, letting him fall to the ground with nothing to support his ankle. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah," he said, gritting his teeth against the pain of his full weight being put on his foot. Even when he was walking through the forest, at least he could hold on to trees and keep his weight on his good foot. "I got my foot caught in a tree root and I broke my ankle… I'll come with you willingly if you heal me."

There was a sharp pain in his ankle, before a gentle warmth blossomed in it and the pain disappeared. Someone helped him up with one hand and some hook thing, steadying the blind boy when he was on his feet. The man that helped him up spoke, making Zander realize that this was the British man 'Hook'.

"Alright, well, let's take him back to camp, shall we? We can start questioning him there."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Yaoi rocks!"

Henry laughed. "I guess, sure."

"You guess? All those moments with Pan!" Fyre sighed dreamily. "You picked a good boyfriend, my little uke…"

"Thank you and please stop calling me that."

"Never," she said, grinning wolfishly.

The two of them had been talking about Henry's love life for nearly an hour now and Fyre was incredibly entertained… And then Henry asked _her_ a question instead.

"So… You and Felix…"

"What about us?"

"Getting people together is practically a hobby of your and you _really_ can't see the chemistry you two have?"

Fyre's eyes grew sad. "No… I see it… I just choose not to…"

"Why?" Henry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If I don't have him, I can't lose him. If we're just allies then mourning won't be as hard."

"But he's not just an ally, he's your friend," Henry argued.

"Friends are easier to let go of… People you let in your heart stay in your memory forever…"

"But not letting yourself be happy just because of the possibility that Felix _might_ die? What about his happiness? I mean, just thinking of yourself like that's just-" Henry paused, looking at Fyre is realization. "Heartless…"

Fyre hummed in sadness.

"You're not worried about _Felix_ dying… _You're_ dying…"

The Book Seer smiled at the boy sadly, her mind going back to what she had thought about an hour prior to this moment.

'_Was that… Did I just see Henry's death…?'_

"Good job, my little uke, you figured part of me out… Now, you just have to figure out the how and why of what's happening without telling anyone else…"

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because… I've already seen my death, Henry… And it coincides with yours…"

'_Did I just see _my_ death…?'_

* * *

**Neusuada: Done! This chapter was short… Oh well! Whoever reviews first gets a magical cookie from the world of Pegasus vs. Chimera! Did that movie suck? Yes, yes it did.**

**Ashe: I'm sure you can figure out who each person was Zander was talking to, but let us help if you didn't; The nice man was Charming, the nice woman was Snow, the authoritative woman was Regina, the British man was Hook, Henry's father was Neal (Duh) and Rumple… Well, Rumple wasn't there.**

**Neusuada: Please, **_**please**_** review! My sister promised my twenty dollars if I could get seventy-five reviews by chapter eleven or twelve, so please review!**

**Ashe: Okay, review!**


End file.
